


Kill or Be Killed But Be My Strength

by Clexa_Sheep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Assassination, Blood and Violence, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Read trigger warnings in some chapters, Slow Burn, assassin!lexa, detective!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Sheep/pseuds/Clexa_Sheep
Summary: For a brief eternal moment, blue eyes meet green. A frightened pair of green eyes screaming for help, intensely pleading for blue eyes to save her. Clarke was frightened but she continued to stare intensely at the green eyes, pleading for the little girl to stay strong, wishing to let her know that somehow, Clarke will find her and save her.OrAssassin Lexa meets Detective Clarke under awkward circumstances. Have they met before? They will just have to figure it out for themselves before their past catches up to them.**Sorry on hiatus. May come back to this in the future
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 59
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever published writing on anywhere ever. I have thoroughly enjoyed and still very moved by the Clexa relationship and all the wonderful fan-fiction is very much inspiring.  
> The story will be written in alternating POV of Lexa and Clarke and sometimes others.  
> ****** denotes change of POV or change in Time.  
> I have written a few chapters and hope to get some feedback. Hope everyone enjoy.
> 
> Updated notes  
> Trigger Warning!  
> Please note that in this chapter there is a graphic scene of Lexa straddling on a man's body and being touched by him. It is one scene but is an important scene to establish her character and mission in her flashback. Based on comments some readers are offended about this scene because of Lexa's sexuality. I just want to clarify that this is ultimately a love story between Lexa and Clarke.
> 
> However if Lexa having any interaction with men is not acceptable, pls do not read this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and feedback

**Chapter 1**

Lexa waited in the arrival hall of Polis International Airport in her blue ripped jeans, white loose top and white jacket, arms crossed leaning on the railings. As the passengers slowly poured out of the baggage hall, Lexa frowns initially at a familiar face limping towards her direction, but slowly pulled up a smile as their eyes met.

Lexa moves forward to clasp her arm on her friend’s arm. ‘Raven’. Raven looks Lexa up and down. ‘It’s a far cry from your usual look, Commander. Guess you are blending in to normality real well’. Lexa gave her friend a grin and grabbed the luggage handle and exited the terminal.  The car ride was quiet all the way as both girls settled in deep reverie. 

‘Welcome Raven. Make yourself at home.’ Lexa led the way into her 3 bedroom townhouse. 

‘You are not joking about wanting to blend in to dull suburban normality. Seriously Lexa, is it really worth it?’ laughed Raven as she walked over to the floor-to-ceiling panel doors overlooking a deck and a large yard. 

Lexa smiles and shakes her head a little as she headed over to her wine bar in her open plan kitchen. She opens a bottle of  Château Lafite  and two crystal glass and settled it on the kitchen island counter. Raven limped over and settled her arms crossed over the counter looking at the expensive wine raising her left brow. 

‘To welcome you my friend, and for saving my ass. So..’ Lexa started tentatively. ‘How’s your leg?’

Raven signs as she picks up the glass and takes a sip of the limited edition wine. ‘Worth it.’

************

**9 months ago**

‘Bet you can’t wait to ride my big fat fucking cock my goddess.’ 

Callous hands reaches up to squeeze the hips of Lexa as she straddles the fat belly of Vito Gambino, mafia boss. Laying in his luxurious 4 pillar king bed in his heavily armed fortress in Procida. The bounty on his head is 20 million dollars. 

Lexa does not show how irksome she feels. She is trained to do this. She grinds away as the grotesque man sits up to suck down her neck and collarbone. Given the perfect angle and opportunity, Lexa moan purposefully, tilting her neck and arching her back, she reaches back to her bun to release her hair, swaying wildly, bringing pleasure to the body below her, bringing him to a dream like sensation and losing all abilities to react. 

Lexa makes a swift motion to his neck, a slack jaw releases her skin, bloodshot eyes stares shock at deadly green eyes before the limp lifeless body falls back onto the bed. The sharp weapon laced with poison expertly removed behind the hairline on the neck hardly leaving any blood trial or evidence. Doctors will sign off his death as nothing more than a heart attack from overexertion. 

Lexa ties up her bun again with the murder weapon and got off the body. Killing is the easy part. Getting out of this fortress without anyone noticing is the challenge. Lexa looked at the time. Just a few more minutes to the scheduled distraction. Raven better be on her game. 

As Lexa is about to zip up her Atelier Versace green sequin gown with a thigh high slit, she hears the door open, footsteps rushes in with haggard breathing towards the bed 

‘Boss! Boss! We have an intru..’

‘Boss?!.... What did you do?’ the goon lifts his gun and points at Lexa recklessly.

Not what Lexa is expecting and she has to school in her surprise. 

‘Hey handsome. Your boss is just having a nap. Why don’t you help zip me up over here’ Lexa gives the goon a sexy wink and stares intensely at him as she struts calmly towards him. He was unable to focus looking panicky back and forth between the sexy vixen and his boss’s seemingly lifeless body on the bed. Lexa lunges over at his indecisiveness and grabs the wrist holding the gun pushing it up. However before she can dislodge the weapon, the panicky goon fires the weapon giving off a loud bang.

‘Shit.. there goes a quiet retreat’ sighs Lexa as she kicks the man’s groin and knocks him out. Within a minute, Lexa can hear goons shouting and shuffling outside. She quickly picks up his gun and position herself getting ready for some action. The first two pricks that barged in had no chance receiving bullets directly to the temple. Lexa picks up a semi automatic from the bodies below and prepares herself to move out of the bedroom. She needs to keep moving.

Lexa moves out to the corridor, a bad move in hindsight. The room is situated in the middle. They could be coming towards her position from both directions. But there's no time to ponder, goons are turning the corner towards her, shooting at anything that moves. Lexa dodges and fires her guns expertly, dropping bodies after bodies. She spins around when she hears noises from the other direction. The sound of gunfire doesn’t stop as she lay waste to more bodies until she hears clicks from her gun. ‘Fuck me’ Lexa has run out of ammo. 

Time goes slow as Lexa sees a goon aiming his gun at her and she ponders how she has come to this point in her life. However if this is death, maybe she doesn’t mind going, leaving a life that is not worth living anyway. Life has always been just about surviving. 

Bang! Bang!

‘What took you so long?' Lexa threw a fake annoyed remark at Raven who is dangling up-side down from the ceiling. Raven somersaults down from the ceiling, landing elegantly on the floor moving towards Lexa. ‘You are welcome?!’

Lexa smirks ‘Thanks Rae’. 

However there isn’t time for small talk. More goons are turning the corners. Raven lay waste to more bodies while Lexa search for a way out of this maze of a castle. Unfortunately the goons keep piling in from all directions. Lexa wrestles open one of the doors and pulls Raven in. 

Great, there’s no windows and no other exit. They are inside a store room. 

‘Guess this is it my friend. Sorry it didn’t go as planned. But we always knew faking our deaths in this mission could become a very real thing.’ Lexa laments.

‘Shut up. Don’t you know I always end up saving the day. Look around. There’s plenty I can play with.’ Lexa followed Raven’s eyes around the room. By any consolations, perks of being trapped in a fortress with Raven is that she is very handy at making things blow up with any ordinary items. As Raven quickly put together her makeshift explosives, Lexa surveys the room and secures the door with whatever furniture she can find. 

Lexa can hear goons outside looking for them. It is just a matter of minutes before they find the locked room they are in. 

‘Raven..' Lexa whispers, eyeing the brunette on her progress. 

'Dont fucking Raven me’ snipes Raven as her manic fingers fiddle with some strands of wire on the makeshift device. 

Lexa raise her hand up 'You know I never doubt you, but we are likely going to die if you can’t blow our way out like in the next minute’

The goons are here. They tried pushing in. Lexa feels the wood creaking. They are not offering a surrender, they are going to shoot to kill.

‘Hold your horses’ Raven mocks eyeing up and down on her device and then another serious look around the confined space. Her frown speaks volume. Lexa knows exactly what her concerns are. 

‘Hey. I got us into this mess. You go over to that corner behind the shelf. I will ignite this. How long do I have?’ Lexa laid out her plan like it wasn’t going to involve her getting killed.

Raven narrowly eyed Lexa signalling her to go behind the shelf. ‘Only I get to blow things up, Commander. Now move.’ Raven did not give Lexa any time to object before she positioned the makeshift explosive near the door that should cause maximum impact outwards and pulling out her lighter. She can just hear the goons about to break the door down. With a final glance to Lexa’s location, and the corner she was going to dive to, she ignited the short fuse and leap away, in her heart counting.

3..2..1 BOOM!

Lexa was squatting behind the shelves with her hands covering her ear and her arms protecting her head. There was no time to see where Raven was when she heard the boom. The entire room shook and the shelves have fallen and crashed against the wall, just narrowly missing Lexa’s head. Aside from some cuts from random debris, Lexa was relieved at first that she is still alive, and second there were no more noises from the outside. Raven has done it again but Lexa grew concerned as she could not hear her either.

Lexa tries to push her way out of the fallen shelves and debris. ‘Raven!’ Lexa shouted as she crawls away, eyes struggling to scan the room as endless particles of dust floated around the room. Crawling forward Lexa grab hold of a limb, possibly Raven's leg. As Lexa was about to call for Raven, shock ran through her body as she tugs at the limb easily lifting up a severed leg . 'No… Raven…' Lexa gasps, body trembling and tears forming around her eyes.

Raven thought she did a pretty good job. What she didn’t have is time, time to calculate the projection of the debris from the random furniture at the door and that hiding place that provided hardly any cover. 

‘Fuck me’ Raven growls. 'I am still alive. Back here.'

Lexa turns to the sound on the other side releasing a deep breath. Raven is alive. Lexa crawls over. Raven's legs are still intact. But her body is trapped under some shelving. After closer inspection, her right leg that was exposed wore the brunt of the explosion with high degree of burns in her leg and shrapnel lodge deep into her thigh.

'I thought I lost you there. Can you move?' Lexa asks as she moves the shelving off Raven's battered body and starts securing her legs. 'what do you fucking think' Raven huffed annoyed at her miscalculations of not finding a better angle to hide and obviously the throbbing pain.

Lexa carries Raven out of the room surveying the severed body parts laying around the door. 'I don't know how you did it, but you've saved the day again' Lexa exclaimed and Raven despite feeling like shit proudly smirks. 'Of course. I'm a fucking genius.'

As if the statement brought Raven out of her pain and reminded her of something important. She looks at her watch. 'And now we press this button like we had planned.'

Boom!!!!! A faraway explosion was set off. Despite it being on the other side of the fortress, the force of impact can be felt all the way where they are standing. That will distract the main force of defenses to focus over there. Raven wears another proud smirk 'Now that's what I call an explosion.'

With all the commotions, Lexa manages to carry Raven through their planned route of retreat where she drives off without attracting further attention.

***********

‘Worth it’ sighs Raven.

Lexa just nod in agreement, sipping her wine and trying to forget the hell they have escaped from by faking their deaths in the last mission 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke Griffin, 24, recently promoted to detective, after her successful stint in arresting and confiscating a truck load of cocaine valued at over 5 million dollars. She has worked relentlessly for 18 months to track and setup the trap to capture the ones responsible and prevented the drugs from flowing into her city and harming her people. Her best friend detective Octavia Blake looked at Clarke curiously when the Chief of Police Indra Porter requested their presence in her office.

They both headed in to Indra’s office. Indra was seated at her desk shifting through piles of old documents and photos with one hand and seemingly comparing with new files with the other. 

‘Sit’ Indra demanded.

‘Yes mam. What is this?’ Asked Octavia.

‘We may have a new serial child abduction case on our hands. It’s the 3rd reported case of missing child in just these past 2 months.’ Indra stated eyes still focused on the photos.

‘Serial? Do we have any evidence that the perpetrators are the same person or group of people?’ asked Clarke 

Indra tossed her papers to Clarke signalling her to take a look for herself. Clarke picks up the 3 new files and read through the statements quickly. Clarke looked up after reviewing all the files and saw Indra giving her a nod to speak her findings.

‘Mam, as far as I can see, there are some commonalities in these abductions but it is difficult to ascertain if they are all related. The targets are female, age ranging from 8 to 12. All girls are reported missing by their parents. All girls are from private schools, but in different states. All reported missing after school. No credible witnesses. Here’s the interesting bits. All parents rejected the idea that their child just ran away from home. This is supported by teachers and friend statements. These families are all noticeably wealthy however none of them received any ransom calls.’

Clarke looked over the files again. ‘Also, I noticed the missing girls all appears to be highly academic and held various leadership positions at school. Also noticeable is their athletic achievements. Like our latest victim, Madi, 12 She has an IQ of 200 and was recently selected for the junior olympics gymnastics team. Quineve 10, patented new tech apps since she was 8 and is a black belt in karate. Ashley 8, piano prodigy and recently won gold for the national swimming team.’ 

Indra sighed and picked up a file from the old pile and threw it over to Clarke, signalling for her to take a look. Clarke opened the top file and started reading the incident report. As soon as she saw the name and the pictures, Clarke frozed, blurry eyes, and a frown on her forehead. A single teardrop threats to fall from her eyes. She looked up at Indra as the single drop of tear fell down her cheeks. Octavia put a strong hand on Clarke’s shoulder showing support for her friend. 

‘Its… This is my father’s case. What.. why are we looking at this?’ Clarke whispered.

Indra took a moment before explaining.

‘10 years ago. You and your father were the only witness to the abduction of one ‘Alicia Carey’. 10 year old at the time. Although we couldn’t save her, your witness account has helped us build a stronger case file and help to linked at least half a dozen abduction cases with the same profiles over that period.’

Clarke listened intently as Indra continued to explain. That the International Crime Association has profiled dozens of abductions globally with similar criteria during the same period. They have also speculated and linked the fact that in the last three years, high profile assasinations with witness account of mysterious murder victims always last seen accompanied by young female companions of sort. No evidence and traces ever linked back to any individuals. However black market reports acquired indicated that these high profile murders are all commissioned, with big bountys. The organization that have been most successful in reaping the rewards is one called the Ice Nation. Rumours have linked the organization being managed by an individual Nia Queen or the Ice Queen as they nicknamed her. But who she is or her location remains a total mystery. 

‘So, the ICA is speculating that athletic and smart girls are abducted when they are young, possibly trained in an exotic prison island somewhere by a heartless ice queen for a few years and then let out to be some mother fucking baby assasins killing horny men for money.’ Octavia summarized.

Indra let out a low unapproving growl. ‘More or less, but you do not have to be so crude Blake. Griffin, we do believe the girl you saw, Alicia Carey, may be linked to this group of trained assassins that has been active in the last three years. 9 months ago, the notorious Italian mafia boss Vito Gambino was assassinated in his own fortress. Rumours had it that the assassins died in the crossfire. No one can ID any faces and no viable DNA could be acquired. We believe the recent abductions could mean they are recruiting and training new blood.’

‘Fuck me’ Clarke whispered, heads down still shocked at the file holding pictures of Alicia Carey, the innocent green eye brunette and a picture of a dead man laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake looks endearingly in the direction of his 13 year old daughter, pointing excitedly at a mannequin in a policeman uniform displayed behind the glass window of a costume shop. Jake smiles and feels proud that his daughter is excited about his work and maybe one day following his footsteps in upholding the law and protecting the safety of the citizens in Polis. 

A sudden shriek forces Jake to tear his eyes away from his daughter and searched in the direction of the commotion. Across the road he spotted two burly men manhandling a little girl, disappearing around the corner of the small lane. The little girl appears to be trying to get away from the stranglehold on her wrist. Instincts kicked in and Jake ran towards the side street.

************

Clarke called out to her father, tapping excitedly at the glass window display of the costume she is going to get for her 14th birthday party ahead. It was a cops and robbers themed party. She was of course going to be one of the good guys, that is all her father had instilled in her. She was in awe of her father. When she grows up, she will protect her people just like her father did. It's in her blood.

Suddenly from the corner of her eyes, she saw and heard Jake called out ‘Stay here’ as he leaped away. When Clarke looked over, her father is already crossing the road towards the other side of the street. After a moment of shock at wondering what had just happened, Clarke shakes her head and carefully crossed the road deciding to follow her father.

As Clarke carefully approach the side street, revealing a long secluded lane, she could not see anyone. She picked up her pace and jog a little before she heard

Bang! Bang! 

The sound came from around the corner just ahead. Clarke dodged behind some crates and was shaking with fear from the loud noise. Before she can control her ragged breath, she heard shuffles, some men mumbling in a low tone to each other. As Clarke peaked around the crate to have a look, she saw two large men with strong muscled biceps and odd looking disfigurement prominently branded on their face. One of the men carried a frightened and gagged little girl over his shoulder. 

For a brief eternal moment, blue eyes meet green. A frightened pair of green eyes screaming for help, intensely pleading for blue eyes to save her. Clarke was frightened but she continued to stare intensely at the green eyes, pleading for the younger girl to stay strong, wishing to let her know that somehow, Clarke will find her and save her. 

The men maniacally looked around and started running towards the other end of the lane where a long black limousine was parked. To Clarke’s surprise, the two men opened the door of the limousine and threw the little girl in. Although the distance is quite far, Clarke can still vaguely see, a slender figure facing towards the little girl. Clarke determines it is a figure belonging to a woman. The last thing Clarke saw was the raise of a hand towards the little girl before the doors closed and the car sped away. 

Clarke surveyed her surroundings making sure it is safe before standing up. ‘Dad’ Clarke whispers as she remembered she was chasing after her father. Clarke ran to the corner. 

************

‘Dad!!’ Clarke jerks up from her bed, frazzled and disoriented, sweat beading down from her face and neck. Clarke pressed her fingers against her temple and rubbed her face, still feeling the drench of sweat, the ache of her nightmare, no, her memories. The aching memory of the one she loved, the lost she felt no less after ten long years. She swore to herself that she will never give up hunting down the perpetrators who murdered her father.

Clarke looks at the clock on her side table. ‘4:05 AM’ She settled back down into her pillow, images of blood, Jake lying in a pool of his own blood on the ground flashes in her mind. Clarke shakes her head and shuts her eyes and breathed deeply. Visions of green appears. Green eyes and brunette hair. The image of a frightened little girl, pleading to Clarke, begging Clarke to help her. Clarke jerks up again and leap out of bed. She knows she won’t be able to fall asleep again. Changing out of her drenched tee and brief, she changed into her jogging gear. 

***************

It's been 2 days since the meeting with Indra. Clarke has been working the case like she was possessed. She has previously exhausted all her leads to her father’s case and had felt helpless. With the new information from the ICA, Clarke has a renewed sense of hope and anger. Fire burning in her gut and Clarke punched her fist into the wall as she thinks of the plight of so many innocent childhood destroyed by this heinous organization.

‘Ouch.. Calm down. There’s nothing much we can do unless we catch them in the act.’ Octavia said nonchalantly.

Clarke lift her head at the words and ponders. There is actually some sense in what Octavia said. Although they cannot just sit back and wait for bad things to happen, they could however preempt the next move. There are clear criteria and enough information on hand to be able to form a list of potential targets. 

‘You are right. Get me Monty!'. 

‘Monty. Hey mate, need a favour. Can you compile a report for me listing all potential targets for the abduction case I am working on. I will email you the criteria. Can you send me the report asap?’

‘Yes mam. I will get it to you by the end of the day’ 

‘Thanks. You are a lifesaver Monty.’

Clarke received the report 2 hours later. She scanned through pages and pages of potential targets. She didn’t expect the list to be that long. However she spotted Madi's name, and the next one in the list is also in the Polis area. Her name is Luna, 11 years old. Recently she was invited to the Taekwondo junior world championship. Clarke wonders if the group of people is still in the area planning their next abduction. Clarke decides to take a look at the prestigious private school the girl goes to tomorrow.

****************

'Can you just give me a list of everything you want instead of calling me every few minutes for each item!' Lexa huffed in the phone, annoyed at Raven's unpredictable and random cravings.

'Just this last one. Please get me that salted egg yolk chips as well. I'm so addicted to it.'

Raven pleaded.

As Lexa off her speakerphone and slowed down her car in the school zone, she turned into the supermarket parking just across the road.

Lexa heard the bell from the school as thunderous screaming kids started running out of the school grounds elated that another school day has ended.

Lexa smiled at the happy kids being so carefree. A carefree life that ended too early for her. As she turned her eyes, she spotted two burly men hanging around at the corner of the street hovering suspiciously. Lexa tensed her body instantly recognizing one of them. She quickly turned around not wanting to be recognized. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Had they found her, worse, if they catch her, the torture will be worse than death. Lexa hid herself behind a wall, peaking over again to carefully monitor the men across. 'No, they are not after me' Lexa thought as she followed the eyes of the men staring directly at a small group of girls in particular. Lexa suddenly feel rage, anger that not only have they destroyed her life and many of her sisters she gotten to know, they are now doing it all over again. Lexa shakes her head, determined that she is not going to let them get away with this again.

It happened in a matter of seconds, one girl waved goodbye to the group and happily skip towards the side street heading towards the hidden men. The men alerted and putting on their mask. Before Lexa could think, her legs are already running across the road towards the girl. She reached out to grab and lift the little girl by the waist and turned her away from the men in hot pursuit. However the startled girl reacted quickly and actually landed an elbow to Lexa’s chest forcing her to let go. Shocked to say the least, she was trained to be able to see it coming, but she was not prepared for the little girl’s quick reaction. As the little girl tried to move away from Lexa, the masked man behind her wrapped his strong arm over her arm and body rendering the girl immobile. 

Before Lexa could straighten herself, the man has already turned around with the girl on his shoulder and ran down the quieter side street. Lexa gave chase without doubt that a big bruise will appear on her chest. Lexa has always been a fast runner. She caught up to him shortly after turning into another small street. Now two man is trying to subdue the little girl.

'Don't touch her. Let her go now..' Lexa warned with a deadly tone.

One of the men stared at Lexa for a while and took off his mask with a growing smirk. 

'Well well well. Look who's talking'

'Shit' Lexa cursed internally. Murphy. One of Nia’s henchmen. 

'My apologies. The great Commander has honoured us with her presence. You are truly our best. Even death escapes you.'

Lexa released her hidden blade and hold it in the palm of her right hand. Kill or be killed.. Leave no witnesses.

'Freeze. Police. Put your hands up!'

***************

Clarke has just arrived right after the school bell rings. Sitting in the driver's seat parked some way behind, she looked at the photo in her hand. Luna. Big innocent eyes curly brown hair. Clarke easily spotted the little girl near the gates chatting animatedly with her friends. 

Clarke surveyed the area quickly and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the side of a brunette across the supermarket looking over at the school gates.

'That's one stunning looking mama.’ Clarke couldn’t see the brunettes face, but what she could see, she likes. Clarke smiled like a fool and quickly shakes her head out of her adoration and scolded herself for being distracted. As Clarke cast her eyes back to Luna, she noticed the girl bidding goodbye to her friends and heading home. From the corner of Clarke's eyes she saw a figure running across the street. The attractive brunette she was drooling over a minute ago manically crossed the street and roughly grabbed the child. Within seconds it seems the child managed to get loose from the brunette’s grip but bumped into a big burly man in a mask that now has his muscled arm around the girls shoulder and body.

Clarke was shocked by the brazen attempt at abduction. Clarke quickly unbuckled herself exiting the car to cross the road, narrowly avoiding a car that almost ran her over. When Clarke managed to get to the gate, all the perpetrators are gone without a trace. Clarke ran over to the edge finally catching wind of a running figure on the end of the side street and gave chase.

Clarke is about to turn the corner when she heard a man's voice.

'... The great Commander has honoured us with her presence. You are truly..’'

Clarke’s heart is beating a million miles a minute as she lifts her gun and turned the corner.

'Freeze. Police. Put your hands up!'

Clarke assess the situation in front of her. She has her firearm pointing ahead. Luna is being held steady by a big burly man in mask. In front of the masked man, a smaller sketchy looking brown haired man. In front of him not facing Clarke is the brunette. 

Clarke is confused about the brunettes involvement but can already ascertain at least they know each other. That Luna is being taken by force and an abduction is in progress. That the men do not appear to be holding any weapons. That Clarke just spotted a blade in the palm of the brunette.

'Hands up I say. Release the blade in your hand lady and turn around where I can see you.' Clarke carefully release the safety trigger on her firearm preparing for anything to happen in a split second.

Clarke saw the brunette release the blade and lifted her hand up after much hesitation. Clarke took a quick breath and started walking forward keeping her eyes on all 3 targets. She is now at arms length to the brunette when Luna shrieked.

'You at the back, release the girl' 

Clarke can see the man still having a death grip on Luna who is struggling to get loose.

The brunette slowly turned around forcing Clarke's attention back to her.

Blue eyes meet Green. Clarke widened her eyes at a very familiar stare but she doesn't know why. Clarke can see the same reactions given by the brunette but she could not make sense of anything and time seems to have stopped and she cannot see anything else beyond the stunning face in front of her.

Suddenly Clarke was knocked out of her stupor when the brunette was pushed from behind towards Clarke. Clarke widening her arm instinctively to catch the falling brunette.

When they got their balance back, the brunette with her hands on Clarke's chest, Clarke's arm now on her arms holding her up. Clarke glanced over and Luna and the two men has already entered a car and drove off. Clarke couldn’t get the license plate. She looked back at the brunette still stunned. The brunette’s grip on her tighten before suddenly pushing away stumbling backwards. Clarke extended her hand to grip the brunette's waist keeping her from falling, but the gun in her hand reminded her of her duty. Clarke straightened the brunette up simultaneously grabbing the cuffs with her other hand and promptly slapping the cuffs on the brunette’s wrist.

'You.. you are under arrest for suspicion of aiding and abetting in the crime of kidnapping. Anything you say can and may be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to have an attorney present before and during the questioning….’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit more Clexa interaction in this chapter.

When green eyes met blue, Lexa felt a sense of warmth and familiarity. She once knew a pair of blue eyes. It gave her hope and gave her strength. And these eyes reappeared every now and then, especially during the worst of her time in that hell hole. For some odd reason, it always gave Lexa a sense of place, that she is not alone.

However Lexa is now in another type of hell. She had revealed her face and she didn’t have time to finish off the Ice Nation men that saw her. Thank heavens the cop didn’t get her hands on them because they will likely oust her. Lexa has to start planning ahead as it won’t be long before the organization finds her. But for now, she can only wait patiently, her hands cuffed together sitting in an interrogation room in the Polis Police Station. No doubt she will have to lie through her teeth about why she is even there. She is not nervous though. She has been through worse, so this will be a piece of cake.

The door knob twisted and two people walked in. The beautiful blue eye detective Lexa decidedly adore, and another dark hair beauty that has a don’t mess with me face. They sat in front of Lexa with a bunch of folders and photos.

'Luna Floakru. Do you know her?'

Lexa shakes her head.

'You. Ms…' Octavia looked at the brunette.

'Woods. And no, I do not know her'

'Ms Woods! Can you explain to us why you were at the school and partaking in the abduction of Ms Floakru'

Lexa looked over at Octavia’s accusing question and calmly responded despite her annoyance at the tone. 

'Firstly, I did not abduct anyone. Secondly, I would like to wait for my lawyer.'

'Detective Griffin here witnessed with her own eyes that you grabbed Ms Floakru by force against her will. How is that not fucking abduction. Do you take us for fools.' Octavia stood up and slammed both her fisted hands on the table.

Both Clarke and Lexa was startled by that motion before they hear a knock on the door.

'Detectives. Ms Wood’s lawyer Ms Morgan is here.'

Raven nodded and pass her name cards to both detectives and gave Lexa a wink and promptly sat beside her.

'Firstly I would like to say, just a warning Detective.. Blake. Don't threaten and accuse my client who is at present a significant person of interest in this case. You do not have evidence of intent to suggest otherwise. I suggest you tone down your aggression before I file an official complaint, and I request you uncuff my client.’

Octavia looked at the cocky lawyer flabbergasted, but schooled her emotions.

'Play it your way. But Ms Woods is not getting away easily. We have an innocent child missing and her life is in danger. You better answer our goddamn questions.' Octavia looked sternly as she moved to uncuff Lexa. 

'Ms Woods, maybe we have started off on the wrong foot. Let's try this again..’ Detective Griffin begins in a more polite tone. At the softer tone, Lexa can’t help but feel amused that the detectives are trying to play the good cop bad cop tactic on her. Its child’s play for Lexa. 

‘Why were you at the scene of the crime and what are your reasons for.. for the better word manhandling Ms Floakru outside her school' 

Lexa looks at her lawyer who gave her a nod, and she pretends to think really seriously by tapping her finger on her chin. 

'I was heading to the supermarket to buy groceries for dinner. The supermarket which is across the school. I was going to make Chicken Tikka Masala by you know the famous Indian celebrity chef Sanjeev Kapoor. The recipe is like a million pages long and the herbs list alone is a full page lo....'

'uh um.. can you please get to the point Ms Woods' , Detective Griffin motioned her hands to emphasize getting to the point quicker.

Lexa smiled at the annoyed looks of both detective and the grin that Raven was trying to hide.

'Yes well, as mentioned, I was going to shop when I notice two strange men staring at the school. They instantly caught my attention you know. You can never be too careful with so many bad men out there. And the poor kids, they are totally defenceless.' At that thought, Lexa remembered the elbow to her chest and she was rubbing her chest unconsciously at the memory of the pain. This hasn't gone unnoticed by the detective.

'Right, you notice two suspicious men. And what right do you have to grab a child by the waist that you do not know, mam?' the detective quipped.

'Right, as I was saying. You see, I have a particular talent spotting ill intentions when I see one. I paid particular attention to the men who were eyeing in the direction of the little girl. When she parted from her group, the men seems to be taking action as well and they looked threatening. I don't know what got into me, I just felt the urge to run over to help the little girl. Maybe I shouldn't have grabbed her. I was just going to pull her back into another direction. That was my intention.' Lexad nodded her head seemingly feeling justified by her explanation.

'I see. Then you are very brave to take on two guys twice your body weight. And.. ‘Commander’ the detective paused to catch widen green eyes.

‘I heard one of the men greeted you. You obviously know each other. How do you explain yourself?'

'Fuck' Lexa cursed internally that the detective heard them, but immediately schooled her features.

'I must say I have no idea what they were talking about. Maybe it was just a case of mistaken identity. I didn't have a chance to explain myself when you detective rushed in with a gun pointing at us. My intention was just to help the little girl. I have never seen those men before' Lexa lied as convincingly as she could.

The detective was not convinced.

‘Right, mistaken identity, that is very convenient. And you readily carry a weapon that can cause grievous body harm. Can you please explain yourself Ms Woods?’

Raven raised her brow and perk forward on the table. 'My client has the legal right in the state of Polis to carry a blade that is below 3inches long. Ms Woods, can you confirm?’

‘Yes, my blade length is under 3 inches. I carry it for protection. I always carry it in my bag.’’

‘Detectives, as you can see, my client has carried a legal accessory used for self defense. She has also expressed that she does not know these men and she has helped the girl like a kind hearted passer-by would. You should be giving her a bravery award instead of accusing her of such a heinous crime. I believe my client have provided her accounts of the unfortunate incident. Isn't it your job now to go and find the perpetrators and save the girl. You are wasting everybody's time here.' At that, Raven stood up and organized her files on the table impatiently getting ready to leave.

The detectives looked startled by the lawyer quick rebuttals and moved aside to discuss privately. They nodded and Detective Griffin returned to speak.

'As this is an ongoing investigation and Ms Woods you are a significant person in this case, we will need to withhold your travel documents and request that you do not leave town. We may call on your assistance in the coming days.'

'Like hell you wi..' Lexa put a hand on the back of Ravens hand on the table to stop her talking further.

'Sure. I won't go anywhere. You have my details if you need me. But for now, I am exhausted. Can I leave now?'

The detectives finished their paperwork and led the ladies out. As the girls exit the station, they both let out a deep breath. 

'When do you think they will find out that you are not a real lawyer?' Lexa grinned.

'I can't believe you think this is funny. Firstly, I am a genius, no one can trace us. But… you showed your face Lex. “Fucking Commander"… we are in trouble now. We have to get out of town.'

Lexa sighed. She doesn't want to run anymore. And she does not wish her life to be repeated for anyone else. 'No. We are not running. Not anymore' Lexa said with determination and fire in her eyes.

***********

Clarke stared at Ms Woods’s written statement of accounts.

‘She is definitely not fucking innocent. Neither is that cocky piece of shitty lawyer of hers’ Octavia huffed. 

Clarke scrunch up her forehead. She hesitantly agreed. She got a good close look at the forest green eyes in the interrogation room. Something is familiar about the brunette and creates a warmth in her belly. But Clarke struggles at the feeling, her heart saying the brunette is good but her head logically deduced that something just doesn’t add up.

‘Maybe we can get Monty to dig up some dirt on her. Where she works, where she travelled, what she buys, what she likes and dislikes, what is her favourite color. I need to know’ Clarke murmured.

‘You just want to fuck that sexy Woods don’t you. You are so smitten.’ 

Clarke spits the coffee she just drank and wet her pants at what Octavia just said, heat climbing up flushing her cheeks.

‘You are such a fucking gay Clarke. You will fall for a killer as long as they have a pretty cu..’

"Detectives. Come into my room' Indra shouted.

'..nt. Shit, boss seems to be in a bad mood.' You are in trouble gay tard.' Octavia finished her statement as she smirked over to Clarke.

Clarke gave Octavia a huge shoved causing her to trip over a little as she entered Indra's office smirking at her partner who is giving her a you are dead look.

'Sorry chief. You asked for us?' Octavia prompted.

'Yes, I read the statements. Based on Griffin’s account, we cannot totally discount Ms Woods as an abetting suspect despite her denial. Although we do not have solid evidence at the moment, she is an important lead. Griffin, I want you to stay on her and don't let her out of your sight. And go to tech and dig up anything on her. Update me tomorrow. And Blake. We work in a respectable and disciplinary force. Don’t let me catch you with that foul mouth again. Now update me on Floakru’s case.’

‘Yes mam’ Octavia dropped her head over the scolding. ‘Griffin managed to ID one of the perpetrators and the brilliant artist that she is, was able to sketch out a detailed portrait of the man. We do not have any face matches at the moment, but it has been sent to all departments. We have set up roadblocks to all exits and search and rescue teams will be knocking on every door in a 50km radius. With the sketches, we are confident they will have nowhere to run and we will be able to rescue Ms Floakru soon.'

Indra nodded at the arrangement and tilt her head to signal the two detectives out. 

Octavia and Clarke salutes and quickly led themselves out of the office. 

Clarke gave Octavia a quick pat on the ass and teased ‘Blake Foul mouth..’ 

‘Shut up and go spy on your crush. I will get Monty on to her bio. And that cute ass cocky lawyer too. I can tell she is up to no good either.’

********

Clarke looked at the address on the map and look out her car window again. She is staring at a beautiful suburban brick house, the auto sprinkler spurting water over a yard full of green grass and flowers. Clarke could not imagine a killer living here. In fact she is remembering the soft face the brunette had when she was looking at the kids. A door closing sound from afar brought Clarke out of her reverie. Her target is on the move.

‘Fuck me’ Clarke whispered under her breath. She can’t help but stare at the brunette now wearing a cute green crop top and those damn short jeans short that pretty much revealed a part of her perfectly tight ass and her very long legs. Clarke shakes her head as the brunette puts on a cute helmet, threw her leg over the bicycle and started riding down the street. Clarke licked her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. She waited a moment before starting the engine and tailing the brunette from a distance ensuring not to reveal herself.

Clarke was mesmerized by the rhythmic hip motion of the brunette cycling when she jerked instinctively moving the steering to the left as she felt a speeding vehicle moving dangerously close to her vehicle overtaking her. Clarke was going to curse the son of a bitch and take down the license plate for reckless driving when she noticed the vehicle driving dangerously close to the bicycle lane where the brunette is riding ahead. Clarke sped up and maniacally started honking at the vehicle ahead, more so to serve as a warning for the brunette. 

Clarke was holding her breath and fully pressing down the accelerator. She saw the brunette turned her head as the vehicle ahead was about to run into her. Clarke aimed her vehicle to clip the left of the car’s back forcing it to swerve away from the brunette. The brunette rode into the curb and leap out as her bicycle crashed over. Clarke steps on the brakes of her vehicle creating quite a bit of a screech. She did not want to leave the brunette to chase down the crazy probably drunk driver. She stepped out of the car and ran over to the brunette who was looking at her in shock.

‘Are you alright.. Ms Woods?’

Clarke wasn’t sure if she should touch the brunette, so she was just hovering closer to lend a hand if required as she watches the brunette who is laying on her side trembling, holding on what looks like a slightly swollen ankle. Clarke was surprised the brunette did not sustain more serious injuries. But Clarke is also very distracted by the brunettes tan long legs. 

‘Uh ouch..’ the brunette whimpered. Clarke looked back up feeling pained for the hurting brunette. ‘Um, here, let me help you.’ Clarke eyed the swollen ankle as she helped the brunette to a more comfortable sitting position. ‘Your ankles are swollen. Can you stand up?’ Clarke looked at the brunette shrieked as she tried to put some weight on her feet. The brunette shook her head. Clarke couldn’t help notice those green eyes looking down at her lips and back up and it sends a shiver down her spine.

‘Um.. Let me take you home.’

*******************

Lexa laid on the grass over the curb. Her bicycle fallen to the side. They have found her. That car was aiming to run her over. Possibly not to kill. To capture. To torture. Lexa breath raggedly trying to account for what had just happened. 

She saw another vehicle stopped in front. Someone is getting out of the car. Lexa was bracing herself for an attack and she cursed herself for forgetting to arm herself. Normally she would have her blade, but she didn’t think a quick ride to get milk will become deadly.

A blue eyed beauty stepped out of the car in front. Lexa stared at worried eyes and have forgotten for a while that someone just attempted to kill her. When she sees those blue eyes getting closer, Lexa had to look away to the ground, one hand moving to the slight pain she is now feeling pulsing from her ankle.

‘Are you alright.. Ms Woods?’

The detective was hovering closer to Lexa. Too close. Lexa could feel the detective’s fast warm breath causing Lexa to tremble. 

Lexa glanced up and can’t help her breath hitching as worried dilated blue eyes scanning the length of her legs, quickly switching at the swollen ankles when Lexa moved. Lexa smirk before schooling her features and she let out a whimper ‘Uh ouch..’ and catching the detective’s attention on her eyes again. Lexa is lost in the soft pained eyes again. Lexa thinks the detective asked her to try getting up, so she put some weight on her feet and yelped. It was really quite painful. Normally Lexa will not show such weakness. Her pain tolerance is beyond normal human. But in front of the blue eyed beauty who is showing so much care to a stranger, Lexa can’t help but feel she can totally be vulnerable. Lexa took a quick glance down at those luscious lips before looking back up and with a delayed reaction, nodded at the detective’s statement to take her home.

Lexa did not question the detective’s intention nor concern over the fact that the detective’s presence here is no coincidence. She just softly stare into those familiar blue eyes. The detective appears to be blushing a little, and hesitated for a moment. She then change her stance to a low crouch and indicated for Lexa to hold on to her neck, while she had one arm behind Lexa’s waist, and the other strongly gripping under her knees, effectively carrying her up bridal style. Lexa had an indescribable feeling. She had never been held with such care, and she honestly never felt safer, in the arms of this blonde, practically a stranger. Lexa tentatively lay her head on the detective’s shoulder closing her eyes savouring the warm and safe feeling. 

They didn’t talk. But there is no doubt at the rapid thumping of their hearts beating against each other. Maybe it is just overexertion. That is what they choose to believe.

After about 15 minutes, Lexa is at her front door. She did not question why the detective would know exactly where she lived. Lexa looked up when the detective stopped, her face looking down and eyes hesitantly staring at Lexa’s chest. Lexa’s breath hitched again. Then realizing the detective probably saw the keys she is wearing over her neck, she jerked up and quickly took the keys over her head and unlocked the front door. Lexa directed the detective to the couch and she placed her gently on it.

‘Thank you. Detective Griffin... I hope I wasn’t too heavy.’ Lexa said in a raspy tone, unabashedly staring at the sweat deliciously dripping down the detective’s face and neck, and the sweat marks darken on her top.

‘Um.. you should put your legs up Ms Woods. Do you have a first aid box, some compression bandages? We should put some ice on that ankle...’ Lexa looked fondly at the detective rambling away trying to find said items.

‘The first aid box is in the top shelf left of the stove. Can you grab me some pain killers in there as well. And ice is in the freezer. You can find a tea towel in the first drawer beside the fridge’ Lexa instructed as she stares at the detective promptly getting the required items. As the top shelf is quite high, Lexa stared at the detective’s lean body as she stretches up to get the first aid box, her butt muscles squeezing prominently. Lexa quickly turned around when she felt herself drooling over the detective, and quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeves. The detective quickly jog back with all the items and squat in front of Lexa and she could feel a deep flush on her neck and cheeks.

‘Are.. are you in a lot of pain Ms Woods? May I?’ Lexa pretended to winced covering up why she is flushed and nodded as the detective placed the ice bag over the swollen ankle. It felt good. A comfortable silence settled between the two. 

‘Its a..’

‘You..’

They both started to speak. Embarrassed, both girls looked down as they suddenly feel shy, and neither are shy people. Lexa nodded at the detective to speak.

‘It’s a nice place you’ve got here. Do you live by.. with your family’ the detective questioned curiously.

Lexa hesitated a moment, unsure of what version of her life she wants to let in. ‘Yeah thanks. I like it here. I bought the place last year. I have a housemate. My family is… living elsewhere.’ It’s not entirely a lie Lexa thought. She does live with Raven, and her only living relative is elsewhere, she just haven’t gotten in touch with them. She doesn't know how to face them.

‘Oh ok. Anyway, I think I should… I should get going. It's late’ the detective exclaimed hesitantly.

Lexa suddenly feel sad at the idea of the detective leaving so quickly. ‘Wait. You can stay. I haven’t even offered you a drink and thank you for your help today. I… I don’t even know your name’ 

It sounded like the detective’s breath hitched as she rubbed her hand at the back of her neck. ‘Its Clarke, Clarke Griffin. And I am glad I was there to help’ . 

‘Clarke’ Lexa tested the name deciding she likes it a lot. She held out her hand for a friendly handshake. ‘You can call me Lexa’

******************

Clarke watches as Lexa smiled at the mention of her name. Hearing Lexa say her name sends a shiver down her spine. Clarke tries to attribute that down to relieve that the brunette did not suspect a thing as to why she was in the area and didn’t question why Clarke knew exactly where she lived. 

Clarke couldn’t help but glanced at those pouty lips before moving away heading back to the kitchen avoiding how her heart stammers unevenly. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Clarke looked around the house again. It is a very nice family home looking out to a nice deck and yard. Clarke reminisce her childhood home. After the death of her father, Clarke and her mother couldn’t afford their place and have to move to a much smaller unit. 

Clarke frowned at the thought. The girl in front of her looks very young. How can she afford a house in this prestigious neighborhood? She said she bought the place. Clarke wondered if her family helped pay for the house. But then she is not living with them. Did she really not know those men? Is it really just a mistaken identity. It doesn’t add up.'

It is then that Clarke couldn’t help but notice Lexa staring at her. It unsettled Clarke a little, feeling nervous wondering whether she was thinking too loud and if the brunette is getting suspicious at her nosing around. 

‘Um, since we are here, I am wondering if you remember more about the events of that day. The unmasked man, can you provide any more details about how he looked? What else did he say to you. He definitely sounds like he knows you well.’ Clarke rambled on with a million and one questions. By habit she took out her notepad from her jacket pocket and fiddled with a pen. When Clarke did not hear any response, she looked over to Lexa and found her with an amused smirk. 

‘I didn’t realize this has become an interrogation detective’ Lexa teased.

‘Sorry… um, that was not the intention.. I mean, I have a lot of unanswered questions. But I really just want to find Luna, the little girl who was taken away. I can’t imagine how scared she must feel. I just want to catch them before they escape town. There's so many..’ Clarke stopped herself, concerned she may be saying too much to the brunette. She has forgotten that she might be one of them. Although the more time she spent with Lexa, the more unlikely it seems that this gorgeous brunette in front of her is a cold hearted child abductor. 

Lexa interrupted Clarke’s thought. ‘Um.. I know what you mean. I don’t want anything bad to happen to Luna either. But.. I am sorry, I’ve already told the officers all I know at the police station. I really don’t know how else I can help.’ 

Clarke noticed Lexa shifting a bit and looking a little uncomfortable at what she just said. Clarke couldn’t figure out why. Why is she feeling nervous? Or is that guilt? Or is she just feeling helpless. As Clarke tries to see how she can keep the questioning going, she heard the door clicked and opened. She looked up slightly surprised.

‘Hello, Ms Morgan’

Clarke couldn’t help but notice shocked in the lawyers face when she greeted her. But it quickly turned cold and stern.

‘Detective. I hope you have brought a warrant with you otherwise you are trespassing on private property!’ 

‘Ra.. Lindsey!. Clarke is here as my guest. In fact, she saved me today.’ Lexa motioned down her leg. 

Clarke noticed some rapid wordless tension and communication between the two acquaintance? friend? housemate? Maybe all of the above. The lawyer eyed Lexa’s injured leg on the cushioned and finally walks forward to Clarke, arms crossed over her chest.

‘Well my apologies detective. I did not know Ms Woods here has invited you into her house as a guest.’

Clarke was amused by the quick change of tone. 

‘No worries. Lexa mentioned she lives with a housemate. I am assuming since you have the keys to the house, you live here too?’ 

‘Oh okay. So we are all on a first name basis now’ Ms Morgan said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa causing the tip of the girl’s ear to go red. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the daggers shooting out from Lexa’s eyes to the lawyer and found it quite amusing.

‘Um, since Ms Morgan is here to look after you, I should take my leave. Take care Ms Woods, I mean Lexa. I will let myself out. Good evening ladies.’ Clarke bowed a little and step towards the door to let herself out.

As soon as Clarke closed the door, she let a long breath out but was immediately concerned at the sound of a loud scream. But as she listened more intently, she now hears some low mumbling and giggling. Clarke sighs relief believing that there is no threat to Lexa. She heads back to the car to recount the day’s event in her mind.

*********

As soon as the detective closed the door, Lexa threw a cushion at Raven’s face. Raven caught the cushion and jumped on the couch, the weight causing Lexa to bounce up and dislodge her leg from the table. Lexa was screaming exaggeratedly at the top of her lungs before putting her hand across her mouth minding that the detective might have heard them. She slapped Raven’s shoulder as the brunette got her revenge by tickling Lexa’s side rendering her giggling in fits.

After a moment both girls settled. ‘What happened to you?’ Raven eyed Lexa’s swollen ankles. 

‘Murphy must have talked. Someone just tried to run me over. They almost succeeded making an accidental death out of me.’ Lexa laments, not expecting the turn of events and the organization to find her exact location so quickly.

‘Well fuck, we can’t just sit around then.’

Lexa can only nod her head and look out to her yard. Sensing a calm before the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like their interactions? Do you like Clarke's POV or Lexa's. I can't decide which of them are more whipped :p


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke didn’t sleep well. The recent events and a certain brunette brought back vivid dreams and memories of the day her life changed.

She used to blame herself, had she not pulled her father out to get that costume, had they not been in that area. What if she had gotten to her father quicker, what if she dared to shout for help or stop the men carrying the little girl away. She had failed the green eye girl that she pledge to find and protect. Eventually Clarke’s guilt turned into anger. Clarke is angry that the murderers have not been brought to justice, she is even angrier now she knows there is a whole kidnapping ring behind all the missing girl cases. 

Clarke came out of her reverie when her phone beeped as she released the tight clutch on the steering wheel, feeling a little numb as blood flows back into her white knuckles.

She looked through her phone to find a new email from Monty. It’s Lexa’s background check. Clarke suddenly feels rather apprehensive, not sure what she expects to see.

Case no# 100207214303307316 

Name: Lexa Woods

Age: 20

Address: 20 Ark avenue, Shallow Valley, Polis 55100

Occupation: Security Consultant

Convictions: Nil

Police records: Nil

Marital Status: Single

Parents: Deceased

Credit rating: Excellent

…..

It reads like a very ordinary law abiding citizen’s background check. But Clarke knows in her gut there is nothing ordinary about Lexa. There are a few interesting bits Clarke can gather. That Lexa looked more mature than her young age of 20. That Lexa is working as a security consultant and Clarke wonder if that is the reason she carries a weapon and her statement of being able to spot bad people with ill intention doesn’t sound so far fetch now. Clarke dwell on the fact that Lexa is single, and wonders for a moment if she is seeing anyone currently and those lips are so kissable. Clarke rolled her eyes and groans at her own inappropriate thoughts.

Clarke glanced up when she hears a vehicle approach. A pizza delivery boy. She looks at the time, 12:05pm and marks it in the log book. Ms Morgan accepted the delivery. The young boy looks legit. Clarke did not see a reason to interrogate him.

As Clarke read through Lexa’s bio again biting into her home-made peanut butter and jam sandwich, the front door of Lexa’s swing open. Clarke’s jaw slacked as Lexa walked to her driveway, dressed to kill in dark zip up leather jacket and black leather pants, short high heel boots and her shades hugging the top of her dark waves. Clarke was entirely captivated until she let out a giggle when Lexa hopped and limped animatedly trying to regain her balance after her friend gave her a little push on the back. Clarke slid down lowering her body as both ladies entered a car with the lawyer driving off. 

Clarke carefully tailed the car in front ensuring she is well hidden behind a few cars. They have reached the city center and Clarke can see Lexa getting out of the car while Ms Morgan drove away. Clarke decides to stay on target. She parked her car and followed on foot. 

Clarke can see that Lexa has a determined face, hobbling subtly, but still sets a fast paced. Clarke was trying to keep a distance, but did not expect the streets to be so crowded. She glanced at her watch, 1:03pm, lunch time. Clarke was suddenly bumped on the shoulders quite hard by a passer by, causing her to turn and sway a bit. As she glanced back, a girl in a ponytail and cap was limping away in a hurry for god knows what reason.

When Clarke looked back, she was annoyed that she totally lost sight of Lexa. Clarke hurried ahead and look around at all the lanes and shops and couldn’t believe that the injured girl is nowhere to be found.

It has been what seems like ages and Clarke was losing hope. Her eyes scanned farther away when suddenly a body standing right in front of her caused her to almost run into that person. Clarke jerk back and refocused her eyes surprised to see brunette hair and green eyes just inches away. She instantly took a deep breath and whispered a surprised ‘Lexa’.

‘Hello Clarke. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are following me’ Lexa teased.

Clarke blushed and was at a loss for words. She literally can’t think of a reason why she is there. Lexa raised an eyebrow looking like she was waiting for a response but must have decided to spare Clarke the agony and speaks again.

‘Do you have time for a coffee? We can just go into this one right here. That is if you are free.’

Clarke wasn’t sure why her heart skips a beat at the offer. She was supposed to be tailing the brunette secretly but at this moment she sees no harm in taking up the offer. 

‘Sure, I was just going to.. I mean, I am on a break, so coffee sounds good.’ Clarke blurted and knows Lexa wasn’t convinced but they headed into the cafe anyway. 

‘Let me shout you a coffee. You know, for coming to my rescue yesterday. What do you like?’ Lexa offered a sincere smile and Clarke could not help staring at those lips before remembering to respond.

‘You don’t have to. I mean, I was just doing my job.. Umm I mean, anyone would have stopped to help..’

If Lexa suspected anything about Clarke’s job actually being there to spy on her, she didn’t let it show. Clarke recollected herself ’Double shot latte, thanks. And that chocolate banana cake there looks delicious too. Do you want to share one with me?’

Lexa was suddenly looking at that piece of cake with hungry eyes. ‘Sure’ and she winked at Clarke causing her to swallow the lump currently stuck in her throat. She only managed to nod her head.

**************

The way Clarke looks at Lexa’s eyes and then her lips never fail to send a shiver down her spine. Nobody has ever made her feel so self conscious. But Clarke’s slip of the tongue on the doing her job comment didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. In fact Lexa and Raven already know the detective was keeping an eye on them outside their house. They were trained for this and knows when they are under surveillance or being followed. Further, the constant staring from the beautiful detective made her pretty easy to detect.

But Lexa had to take the risk to get out. Raven went to work the night before knowing the organization knows they are alive. It is kill or be killed. They need to be on the offense.

Raven intercepted some underground news about somebody needing a getaway boat asap. Having Lexa foiled a perfect getaway during the abduction, it is highly likely the request came from Murphy. His face has been exposed to authorities so leaving town with all the cops on their back will be quite impossible.

  
But Lexa needs to get to him before the cops does. Maybe she can get her hands on Murphy, maybe she can convince him to turn the tides against the organization. The chances are not great, but she doesn’t have much of a choice. She needed an ally and Murphy despite being a rat, might have as much of a grudge with Madam as Lexa does.

Raven found an address to the middle man offering a boat to leave town. 

‘I have made a call to an associate, they will bring us something that will persuade these low lifes to help you. And don’t worry, your pretty detective wouldn’t have a clue’ 

‘She is not mine’ Lexa denied, a blush quickly appearing on her cheeks just thinking about the blonde. But Lexa did not have any doubt about Raven, she always had ways to make things happen. And before long, the doorbell rang and Raven collected a pizza box and paid the delivery boy handsomely.

‘See, your favourite vegetarian pizza’

‘That’s why you are my favourite Rae’ 

Lexa grabbed a slice of the pizza as Raven slide out a brown envelope from under the box. They discussed plans on how to engage the middle man without giving away their position to the detective who was sure to be following Lexa closely.

********

Raven dropped Lexa off and eyed the detective’s car parked across the road. She drove off ensuring the detective did not follow her and parked around the corner. She tied her hair up and put on a cap and her shades. She put on her jean jacket and covered up her leg brace. Raven looked at the car rear view mirror and smirked at her own disguised reflection.

Raven managed to catch up to the detective knowing exactly where Lexa was heading. The detective’s eye was solely focused on Lexa ahead, so it was effortless for Raven to sneak ahead of the detective without being noticed. When she sees a large crowd of workers coming out of the building ahead, she took the opportunity to turn around and followed the crowd. She quickens her pace and timed her chance to rock up to the detective and bump her square in the shoulders hard. Raven heard the detective cursed before skipping away knowing that this little distraction will be all that is required for Lexa to slip away.

********

Lexa is certain now she wasn’t being followed anymore. She located the address Raven gave her and entered a secluded back office. There is a lone man sitting at the desk shuffling paperwork.

‘Charles Pike’

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes to look at Lexa up and down. ‘Depends on who is asking.’ Lexa can see the man moving his hand under the table.

‘I wouldn’t if I were you. I am here on business.’ Lexa tossed the brown envelope on the table towards Pike and signal him to have a look.

Pike hesitated only a little, probably figured he can overpower this little brunette if it comes to it. He opened the envelope and empty the contents.

Lexa looks on as the man in front of her stared at the various photos, hands trembling, jaw slacking. 

‘How.. how did you get these? Who are you and what do you want?’

Lexa smirked and stepped forward to take a seat. 

‘If the feds get their hands on this, you are probably looking at life with no parole.’ Lexa paused to observe the man’s reaction.

‘But as I said, I am here for business.’

The two took the next few minutes to come to an agreement. The man is offering up the meeting place and time to Lexa in exchange for the photos of him engaging in child smuggling, child pornography and a few where he had his hand in throwing a few bodies overboard. 

As Pike looks over the pictures again, Lexa can sense the man’s face scheming a million miles a minute. He must be wondering how Lexa got her hands on these photos. Lexa catches Pike’s eyes and hand reaching under the table and reacted not a moment too soon, leaping sideways while releasing her dagger towards the man now holding a gun, knocking it off his grip. Before Pike can react to all of it, Lexa already lunged over and placed him in a headlock.

‘Wrong move you son of a bitch’ and she snaps his neck in a swift motion. Normally Lexa didn’t enjoy any of her kills as they are just missions to her, but she is particularly satisfied to rid the world from another low life like Pike.

Lexa makes sure the office looks like a revenge kill leaving no other evidence tracing back to her. She heads back out and on the main street, she was surprised to see a beautiful blonde with blue eyes looking frantically around. Lexa has no doubt Clarke is looking for her and that gave her a warm feeling in her belly. Despite knowing that Clarke is just doing her job to tail her, Lexa could never explain the longing to just be in Clarke’s presence.

Lexa stepped towards the detective almost getting knocked over by her but luckily Clarke stopped in time to see her. It was breathtaking hearing Clarke breath her name. 

********

Clarke helped Lexa collect the items they have just ordered and headed over to a table at the corner of the cafe. Clarke offered Lexa a seat on the cushions as she sat on the chair beside. The space is quite tight and Clarke couldn’t help but bump her knees with the brunette as she sat and when their eyes locked, Clarke could suddenly feel her body burning. Luckily Lexa started some small talk and they settled in chatting, sipping their coffee and eating the delicious cake. 

Clarke was surprised as she unconsciously let out a moan after taking the first bite of the cake. She was so embarrassed but couldn’t help hearing a heavenly giggle from the brunette.  Clarke decidedly love the sound of Lexa’s giggle as well as those forest green eyes. Intense and kind of sad and tells a million untold stories. Clarke must have made the Lexa uncomfortable by staring and almost missed the question she asked.

‘So…. why did you become a detective?’ 

Clarke was surprised that Lexa took interest in her work. Clarke is passionate about her work and what it means to her and so she rambles animatedly telling the brunette her sense of duty and bits and pieces of how she shut down the drug ring in the last case before she was promoted. Clarke couldn’t help poured out to Lexa, seeing the brunette absorb every word coming out of her mouth like gospel and looking at her in awe even though they are really still strangers to each other.

  
‘But mostly, it is because of my father…. Jake. He was my greatest inspiration.’

Clarke did not miss Lexa’s realization of the past term and the sadness in her eyes mirrors Clarke’s.

‘Tell me more about him. If.. if you want.’

Clarke couldn’t imagine opening up about her father to anyone let alone a suspect that is possibly linked to the organization that took her father’s life. But Clarke wanted to. She couldn’t explain their connection, she wanted Lexa to know. Maybe it was those familiar green eyes. Clarke felt comforted.

‘He… he died from gunshot wounds. He was chasing after a few guys who was in the process of abducting a little girl. I….we couldn’t save her.’

Clarke saw the brunette tensed up. Clarke did not know why or if she said something wrong but she continued.

‘Yeah, I was with my father. I didn’t see what happened. But I heard the gunshots. I also saw the men getting away with the little girl. We couldn’t save her, and my dad lost his life!’ Clarke spit out the last comment, anger rising thinking about the low-lifes who took her father away from her. 

Clarke saw a solemn change in Lexa and the brunette could not meet Clarke’s eyes. Perhaps she had spoken too much. 

‘I am sorry. I’ve said too much.’ 

‘Can we talk about something else?’ Lexa asked solemnly.

Clarke feels a little baffled at the sudden change of energy and at a loss at how to continue.

‘We don’t need to talk at all.’ Clarke smiles awkwardly and they sat quietly finishing the rest of their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Is Lexa finally going to figure out who that blue eye girl is? Lets wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited about this chapter but it has been very difficult to write. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Trigger warning!!!  
> Flashback depicting child abuse, violence, implied non con/rape (not Lexa!). Going a little dark.

Lexa laid restlessly in her bed in the dark. 

It was all coming back to her like it happened yesterday but feels a lifetime ago. As she absorbed every word that came out of Clarke’s mouth that afternoon, her story hits too close to her own experience. 

Lexa, no, Alicia was there. Alicia saw it. 

A tall kind man was trying to free her from the big awful man. He didn’t see it coming, but Alicia did. She was so scared she had lost her voice. She couldn’t warn the kind man to look behind him. It was too late when two gunshots hit his back. His eyes staring straight at Alicia. Kind eyes that tells of so many emotions. Regret that he was going to leave his loved ones behind. Perhaps regret that he couldn’t save her. Alicia sobbed feeling guilty somehow that this kind man lost his life trying to help her.

The older blue eyed girl hiding behind the crates. The intensity in her eyes - a sense of fear as well as strength. Willing Alicia to be strong and be courageous. That she will help save Alicia. It gave Alicia hope.

Lexa tossed around resting on her side. Looking back now, she wondered if it could be such a coincidence. Are those the same blue eyes? 

‘We..’ she recalled Clarke saying.

The older girl was with the man who tried to save her. If that girl is indeed Clarke, then she lost her father because he was trying to save Alicia. With how angry Clarke got when she talks about him, she probably hates the little girl who is the cause of her father’s death. 

Tears flowed down Lexa’s cheeks. She hasn’t cried, at least not real tears for as long as she can remember. For crying is weakness. Crying meant punishments. But in this moment, Lexa can’t help but feel hopeless and suddenly very alone. 

**************

**10 years ago**

The last image that Alicia could remember are strong blue eyes. Alicia opened her eyes and blinked rapidly at the brightness of the light in the room. She put a hand over her eyes to block out the bright light. She feels disoriented as she looked around the unfamiliar space. It is not much to look at. Alicia feels the solid ground beneath her. No wonder her back is feeling stiff.

She jerked up when she saw the door fly open. Two muscled men in army uniform marched in with guns on their shoulders. Their face has the same disfigurement as the men who abducted her. Alicia decided they are not friendlies. She cried at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed. Hoping someone will hear her. 

‘Go away! Help! Help me!’

Suddenly Alicia felt a slam to her head and when she opened her eyes again, her face was on the ground with a throbbing pain and a constant ringing in her ear. There were words spoken at her but she couldn’t make anything of it and her eyes closed again.

The next time Alicia opened her eyes, she is in a different room. A more sterile room. A white room. She is in a paper gown. She tried to sit up but she couldn’t move. Her limbs are heavy and her head is pounding. Her eyes closed again.

After a long while, she thinks she hears a sob. Alicia look over at the sound. Beside her, another bed, a little girl, laying on her side with her back to Alicia, knees huddled up to her hip. 

‘Hey…. hey… you are alright. I am Alicia. What’s your name?’

Alicia waited for the little girl to finish sobbing as she turned her little head back. Curious brown eyes staring at green, assessing whether Alicia can be trusted. 

‘My foster parents just calls me Raven. They say I am smart’ the little girl whispered. 

Alicia likes the younger girl and feels they will be very good friends.

********

For the first month, no one talks. Nobody knows why they are there. Alicia thinks they are on an island. There are some facilities on the beach, facing the blue ocean as far as the horizon and nothing else beyond. Dense forest and mountains surrounds them.

More girls arrived every few days by boat. Little girls cry. But very soon all the little girls learn to be quiet. They all learned the hard way. The adults, mostly made up of armed soldiers and a few women who cleans and cook. They don’t talk. They just punish.

Everyday the girls are awoken at sunrise. They are asked to run and do exercises. They eat and clean. If they cry or whine, they get beaten and punished.

Alicia quietly learned the names of a few girls that she share with in the room assigned. They all tell their stories of how they were brought here against their will. Just like Alicia. 

Anya, 12. She is from Mongolia. She has sharp features, and looks and act much more mature than her age. She speaks multiple languages fluently, and she has a very good aim, apparently she is training in Beijing for the Olympics marksmanship program. 

Costia, 9. She is from Czechoslovakia. She is a beautiful sweet girl, but she doesn’t speak much English. In fact, she always stick to Alicia for some reason. So Alicia hugs the girl when she feels scared and soothes her back when she wakes up from nightmares.

Raven, 8. She is the youngest of the lot. But Raven is smart indeed. Although she is an orphan, she managed to somehow get the attention of a young pair of tech entrepreneurs to adopt her. Something about her hacking into their new system. It was all over the news apparently. 

Alicia is intrigued. She is in awe with the capabilities of these girls. She wondered why she is here. She is no one special. If anything, Alicia has been hit the most because she is stubborn and sometimes she stood up to the men for hitting other girls without reason. Alicia is always thinking of how to help everyone escape the prison island. None of them deserves to be there. Alicia misses her parents a lot, and wonders if they think she is dead. 

She feels the prison is like a nightmare. Sometimes only blue eyes give her hope and strength. What Alicia doesn’t realize yet is that the nightmare has not even begun.

**********

Something interesting happened today. For the longest time no one new came to the island. But today a woman and a load of girls arrived in a seaplane. The girls all looked a little older. A bit more rough and tough. They all have a killer look about them. It brings the number of girls on the island to 100. That was what the men counted to as they ticked off the list on their manifest. But Alicia could not keep her eyes off the older woman. She was the last person Alicia saw the day she lost her freedom. 

*********

Anya huddled the girls over at night. 

‘I overheard something. The new girls are saying they were bought. Most of them came from the fighting pits in SE Asian regions. Quite a few of them said they came willingly.’

‘Bought?! You mean they get paid and are not taken away by force like us??’ Raven questioned. 

**********

With the older woman here, all the adults seems tensed. Everyone is standing a little straighter. Punishments are much harsher than before. Everytime the woman speaks, all attention is on her. They all address her as Madam. She never spoke directly to the girls.

The girls are woken up now before sunrise. They are pushed to run further, run faster, run with sandbags and tyres. Girls who are tired, who are out of breath were beaten. Girls who are slower are punished with no supper. 

Alicia didn’t understand why they are doing this but her patience ran out one day when the man hit Costia while she is trying to catch her breath. Alicia pushed and kicked the man, shouting at him to let Costia go. Madam will have nothing of this insolence. To set an example, Alicia was tied with her hands above her head and her body facing a pole setup in the middle of the beach where everyone can see. 

She was beaten and whipped and left for 2 days under the scorching heat and 2 nights with no warmth. She only had water to keep her alive and only thoughts of her parents and a certain blue eye girl willed her to not give up.

Alicia was exhausted when she is finally allowed to return to the room. Her friends huddled around her giving her gentle hugs. All except Costia. She looks manic. Her eyes enlarged and she was mumbling to herself. She had bruises all over her body. She hugged her knees rocking in her bed. The girls said she was locked away for one day as punishment but when she returned, she wasn’t quite herself. Alicia could not imagine what had happened to Costia but she was too exhausted to query. Alicia just sat behind her and lay Costia’s head on her shoulders and palms her hair. She gives the girl a kiss on the crown of her head and coos her to sleep. 

That night, when Alicia woke up from a nightmare, she saw an empty bed. It was Costia’s bed. The door was ajar. Normally all the girls are locked in their room. Either someone took Costia, or she managed to pick the locks. In any case, Alicia has a bad feeling and so she followed out and make sure to be quiet. 

Although it was night time, the surrounding encampment has several well positioned power lights and spotlights. Alicia makes sure to hide in the shadows. She picked up some small footprints on the sand and follow the trail. As she moved closer to the beach, hiding behind the bushes she saw a figure in front crouched behind another bush. Alicia could just make out that is Costia’s tiny silhouette. Alicia could not move forward as she has no shade to protect her. She observed quietly for a while. When Costia moved, she realized that Costia was also waiting for the spotlights to turn. Her figure disappeared into the dark beach in a flash. Alicia was feeling hopeful. She wanted to escape with Costia but as she waited for the lights, she couldn’t help but think about her friends. She cannot leave them behind. Alicia decides that she will let them in on the plan tomorrow and wait for the next opportunity for all of them to escape together.

**************

‘Everyone up now and assemble at the beach. Right now!’ 

Alicia and the girls all jerked up from the barking orders slightly disoriented. Several men marched in shouting at the confused girls being pushed out of the rooms. Alicia looked around as girls are pushed out from all the other rooms. Almost a hundred girls in their sleeping gowns assembled at the beach in bare feet.

There was a low murmur of confusion when suddenly spotlights were shone on them and all the men stood straighter and stomp their legs looking towards a figure. Alicia followed their eyes to her. Madam. 

‘It has come to my attention tonight we have a runaway. I am very disappointed and this behavior cannot and will not be tolerated. Bring her in!’

Alicia’s eyes widened. She saw Costia, her head hanging and bloody, two men dragging her limp arm on each side, her bare feet dragging along the sand. She was thrown in front of the girls. 

Costia laid lifeless on the sand. Her gown torn barely covering her chest. Bruises and grip marks can be seen all over her body. Dried blood stains can be seen along her inner thighs. The only signs of life is the tiny movement in her chest. The two men that brought her in smirked while tucking their shirts neatly back in their pants.

‘There is no escaping this island. There is nowhere to hide. There is no way out. Your life is worthless. Without me, you are all worthless. And it seems I have been too magnanimous to you ungrateful lot. This insolence cannot go unpunished.’ 

Madam looked at one of the men on her side and whispered something to him. Alicia looked in horror as the man glanced over to her direction and started walking towards her. The man stood in front of Alicia for a moment and barked out an order to the other men. ‘Take these lot.’

Several soldiers jogged over and collected everyone from her room and dragged them over to where Costia was laying.

The soldiers lined the girls in a row and lifted their rifles behind them. Alicia shut her eyes tears streaming down her cheeks. They are going to be executed. 

When Alicia opened her eyes, Madam stood in front of them with a gun in her hand.

‘Here you have a choice. Kill or be killed. Survive or Die. Your choice.' Madam looked at the girls, then at Costia, then the girls again as she speaks, waving the gun in her hand. 

‘Who will take this gun and end her unworthy life?’

Madam hold the gun out to a girl named Amanda. Amanda dropped to her knees and crying and wailing, shaking her head, pleading no. 

_ Bang! _

There was no warning. The soldier point blank shot Amanda from behind and her body fell forward to the sand. Alicia felt wetness splattered on her face even from a distance. Instantly she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. It was red with blood. The girls beside her were all trembling and whimpering.

‘I have no patience for this..’ Madam said nonchalantly lifting her fingers. Alicia immediately hear and feel the soldiers move forward behind them and a hard barrel placed firmly on the back of their heads. 

‘Wait!’ Alicia shouted.  ‘I will do it’. 

Alicia could not believe the words that left her mouth but she did not have time to ponder. She didn’t want her and her friends to end up like Amanda. And poor Costia who is lying motionless on the ground. Costia who may already be dead.

‘Oh, interesting. You are a brave one. Have you used a gun before?’ Madam placed the gun in Alicia’s hands, moved to hover behind her and wrap her fingers around Alicia’s tiny hands guiding her to point to Costia’s chest.

‘Just pull the trigger here with a bit of pressure and bang. So easy’ Madam cooed beside Alicia’s ear, almost gently.

Alicia was trembling uncontrollably. She can feel the heavy metal in her hand. The hot breath beside her ear and the horrible smell of gunpowder and blood. Alicia was stalling with her knees shaking. Alicia froze when two bony hands gripped each side of her shoulders tightly.

‘Do it now!’ and Alicia shuts her eyes and puts pressure on the trigger with her tiny fingers.

_**Bang!** _

The body below her jerked. Costia did not make any sound. Alicia can only hope that Costia did not feel anything. But Alicia felt everything. The sound of the gunshot rings in her ear and sent the most horrible feeling straight down her gut. Alicia dropped the gun and turn around and retched into the sand.

Alicia only heard laughter from Madam like she found the night’s event to be very amusing. She called out to her men to get rid of the body and send everyone back to their rooms. 

‘Wait. What’s her name? Maybe we can still get some ransom off her family. Can’t let her go to waste like that.’

The last thing Alicia heard was the man calling out '..the Lexa family in Prague’.

***********

Two weeks have passed and Alicia jerks up every night in a fit, hands in a tight fist, face wet with tears and body drenched in sweat. Anya wipes her dry and sometimes sits behind her, palming her arms up and down and letting Alicia lean into her chest hushing and lulling her back to sleep. 

Alicia did not say anything. Had not said anything since that night. She was hurting. Her friends are worried about her. They told her they understood she did what she had to do. That she shouldn't blame herself, that she saved the rest of them. No one else had the courage to do what she did. 

Alicia listened. Trying to believe that she did the right thing and that it was her only choice. But when she close her eyes, she could not see beyond the weight of her friend’s life she took away. 

One night Alicia dreams of blue eyes. Telling her to stay strong and face her fears. That even if heaven’s gate has denied her, that the blue eye girl will still be there for her. The next morning Alicia made an important decision. Her first words whispered in several weeks. 

'Call me Lexa'

Girls from the other rooms call her crazy, said she lost her mind. Her friends looked at her worriedly. But she knows why. She wanted to be reminded everyday of what she had done, what she had taken away from the Lexa family. She knows she can never undo or repay a life taken, she only wants to accept her punishment. The fact that she has to live with what she’s done for the rest of her life, she would carry this burden so others wouldn’t. 

Honestly it eased the pain a little. She knew she could never be the innocent and kind hearted Alicia again. But letting Alicia go allowed her to slowly let Costia go. 

Raven was the first to address her by that name. Little brown eyes look up at the older green eye girl, not truly understanding the reason for it, but squeezes the older girl’s hand.

'Lexa. It suits you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter?  
> It was difficult writing this chapter especially when it involves so many unfortunate scenes.  
> I also didn't want Alicia to be called Lexa for just convenience sake and no valid reason. But it was quite a challenge incorporating Lexa’s name into the story.  
> I googled Lexa as a surname and found that it is apparently a real Czechoslovakian surname which is why Costia is of that nationality.  
> Let me know if Alicia calling herself Lexa as a form of reminder and punishment is reasonable or a bit far-fetched.  
> How would you guys have incorporated/written this part? I am curious and would welcome any ideas and feedback. 
> 
> And about Clexa - I think deep down Lexa knows Clarke is the blue eyed girl.. But at this point, she is conflicted and probably wishes that Clarke is not that girl specifically now that she knows the father-daughter relationship between the blue eye girl and the man that died helping her :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Lexa get to Murphy in time? Some action ensures.

Clarke sat on her couch staring blankly at the TV. She is actually not watching anything. She can’t help but see those familiar green eyes looking at her in the cafe with a million emotions. 

Bringing her dad up at the cafe brought back a lot of memories. Clarke almost felt like they are the same green. Alicia Carey, Lexa Woods. Clarke shakes her head. No they can’t be the same person.

A familiar ringtone pulled Clarke out of her reverie. 

‘Octavia, what’s up?’

‘We have a tip off. Midnight. Polis jetty boatyard. I can’t verify the source so we won’t have any backup. You in or out?’

Clarke already put on her jacket and secured her gun. ‘I will meet you there now.’

**********

11:50pm

Clarke and Octavia decides to stick together and lay hidden with a full view of the boatyard front. They know any vehicles must pass through here. At the moment the night is peaceful.

It wasn’t long before Clarke spots her target. But what she didn't expect is 4 men dragging 2 unwilling participants getting off the vehicle.

‘Jackpot’ Octavia whispered. ‘Madi and Luna’ Clarke exhaled. However Clarke frowned. They are definitely outnumbered. Furthermore, there’s 3 burly man and although the 4th guy is more lanky, it didn’t escape Clarke that he is the one from the other day and he is holding a gun. 

‘We don’t have time to call backup. And if we make a move they will likely run or shoot the girls. Even if we catch up, we are outnumbered.’ Octavia whispered the obvious problems.

‘If we don’t act now they will get away.’ Clarke quickly look around trying to think up of a plan when suddenly a mega spotlight shone brightly at the men and a loud screech thundered across the quiet night.

‘Put your hands up. This is the police force. You have been surrounded. Surrender now’ 

Clarke heard a forceful female voice from the speakerphone. She looked at Octavia with a cocked eyebrow ‘Backup?’ Octavia only raised her shoulders not very sure what is going on. Before Clarke can react, Octavia is already running out and pointing her gun at the men, Clarke followed closely behind. In hindsight they really should have waited for the backup force to appear before rushing out. As seconds tick to minute passed, the men staring back at them is appearing to figure out that there is just the two detective and no one else. 

Unfortunately they caught on to the situation and Clarke eyed the man standing behind raising his arm with a quick movement.

‘Grenade’ Clarke shouted as she grabbed Octavia’s wrist and pull both of them away diving over a stationary overturned boat. Octavia and Clarke both heard a sniper shot before an explosion. They braced for impact. Some shrapnels hit Octavia’s arm but they count their blessings that the grenade didn’t explode closer to them. 

Clarke sticks her head out to have a look and she heard another two sniper shot consecutively. Two burly men fell to the ground. Madi managed to dodged aside, while the other two men started running off with Luna.

Clarke looked over Octavia’s injury. ‘You look after Madi and spot that shooter. I am taking down the other two.’ She didn’t wait for Octavia to respond before running after the men.

After a while Clarke saw a trace of the slanky man and Luna and chased them down a dead-end. Clarke brought her gun up aiming at him.

‘Freeze. You have nowhere to run. Drop your weapon and let the girl go. Put your hands up where I can see them.’ 

As Clarke carefully approach the man who is seemingly willing to cooperate and eventually gave off a cold smirk. Clarke knew something was wrong and felt heat behind her. She tried to turn but strong arms wrapped around her shoulders lifting her up and throwing her against the wall. She hit the wall hard as her gun was knocked out of her hands. 

The burly man pick her up by her neck and lift her against the wall. Clarke can feel the back of her head bleeding as it pounded with the impact. Two strong hands are now wrapped on her throat and Clarke felt her eyes bulging and tearing from the lack of oxygen. Clarke’s flailing arms tries to push the burly man away without much effect. Her kicks did not do any damage as well. Clarke didn’t think her life would end like this, with her last breath, images of green eyes flashed before her as she relaxed her body and lets go.

**********

Slap. Slap. 

‘Wake up Clarkey. Wake up!’

Clarke opened her eyes. Wild frazzled eyes looked down at her, mouth opening and shutting. Clarke could only hear white noise. It took awhile longer before Clarke came to her senses. Looking at the face above her. ‘Am I in hell?’

‘Real funny’ Octavia groaned and then sighed with relief. 

Clarke heard the sirens of the ambulance closing in and as she looked around her, the burly man laid on the ground drenched in a pool of blood, the two little girls hugging each other tightly consoling one another. They are safe. Clarke feels tired and shuts her eyes again as she sees green eyes again and smiled.

***********

Slap. Slap.

‘Wake up rat!’

Murphy opened his heavy swollen eyes, vision hazy. He feels numb and a sting in his neck. As he tried to move his hands, he found it tied tightly behind him against the chair. As his vision clears, he tilted his head back up and jerked.

‘Co… Commander!’

Murphy thinks he wet his pants.

***********

Raven has situated herself on the roof. It’s the best spot she exclaimed. How she managed to carry a 15kg sniper rifle up a 2 level rooftop with a bad leg is beyond Lexa. She is just thankful Raven’s got her back.

11:45pm. 

Lexa eyed the time. They came earlier to scope out the place, getting themselves ready and setting up the equipment. Preparation and patience. If she can take away anything positive from the hell hole, it is these extra life skills and knowledge that has kept her alive so far.

Lexa is inside the boatshed that will give her a direct line of sight to the front of the boatyard. And she is also right next to the spotlight and loud speaker controllers she rewired a moment ago.

Lexa heard some shuffles and low mumbling before eyeing two slender shadows. Although it was night time, Lexa has adjusted her eyes to the dark in the last ten minutes. She can recognize Clarke’s slightly curvy silhouette from anywhere. Lexa was stunned by Clarke’s elegance and grace dancing under the moonlight as she found a hiding spot. Lexa licks her lips suddenly feeling very dry.

‘Fuck. Focus Woods.’ Lexa scolded herself while wondering if the detectives got tip off as well. It unsettled Lexa as it puts her entire plan in jeopardy. She will just have to play it by ear and hope that Raven spotted them too.

Not long after, Lexa sees a range rover driving in and 4 men and 2 girls got out of the vehicle.

As if on queue, Lexa lined the spotlight to her target and flip on the lights. She sees the shock on their faces as expected. She cleared her voice and flips the switch for the speaker phone. Lexa puts on a different accent, another skill she had acquired on the island.

The plan was simple. Shock and confuse. Reduce their defense and reaction time so that Raven can put bullet holes in their forehead before they can use the girls for leverage. Lexa was then going to tackle Murphy face on. But things never go as planned do they.

Although Lexa would love to praise the bravery of the dear detective who is now pointing her gun at the targets, but she knows that these people are well trained and they are not going to surrender so easily. 

Everything happened too quickly in the next few seconds. A grenade is up in the air. The detectives are leaping away. A bullet hissed pass. 

‘Great shot’ Lexa whispered under her breath. The bullet forces the grenade to explode in the air instead of landing closer to the detectives giving them a better chance of surviving.

After 2 more shots dropping both men, Lexa can see manic movements. But her focus was solely on Clarke. She let out a breath when she sees movements from the two. Clarke is alive. In fact she is already up and running after Murphy and the girl. Lexa knows she has to get to Murphy before Clarke can arrest him. 

*********

The scene playing out before her pained Lexa to the core. The brute has his hands on her Clarke who is gasping for air. Murphy has his gun pointing at Clarke. Lexa rages and without a moment to spare, she lunges over slicing the brutes neck with her blade in force. While hiding behind the brutes body, she withdrew her dart gun and fires at Murphy’s neck. Three bodies collapse at the same time. Lexa managed to catch Clarke before she fell to the ground. Blue eyes meets green for only an instant before Clarke’s eye rolled backwards.

Lexa placed her fingers to Clarke’s neck feeling for a pulse. She couldn’t feel anything. Lexa quickly place Clarke flat on the ground and put her ears against Clarke’s nose to check for breathing. It was barely there. 

Lexa immediately begin chest compressions. With her hands intertwined and pumping at Clarke’s chest with her full weight, Lexa called out her name, pleading for Clarke to stay strong and wake up. Lifting Clarke’s chin up, Lexa pinch her nose and sealed their mouths delivering a long breath. Lexa repeats the process many times before Clarke finally gasped, her eyelids fluttering. Lexa checked Clarke’s pulse again, and can feel a stronger pulse this time.

Lexa fell to her bum on the ground and let out a shaky breath. She felt a tiny hand on her shoulder before she came to her senses. 

‘Luna’ Lexa looked at the child who elbowed her. The girl seemed a little afraid, but came forward to ask if she is okay. ‘Can you keep a secret?’

Just as Lexa finished talking to Luna, Raven limped in slightly short of breath.

‘Better get going. Her partner is coming over this way.’

Lexa looked at Clarke again and chastely kiss the corner of her mouth, smiling when Clarke unconsciously pouts. She turned to Luna and gave her a wink before lifting Murphy’s deadweight arm over her shoulders with Raven’s help on the other side and dragged his sorry ass out of the scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clarke. Lucky protective Lexa is there to save her. Wonder if Clarke will remember any of it?  
> What's are we going to do with Murphy hmm?  
> Sorry to make Clexa's first kiss so clinical :p  
> And no one ever gives Raven enough credit for saving the day lol.


	8. chapter 8 is not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Sorry this is not a Chapter.. I jumped the gun and missed an entire chapter before chapter 8. As the story does not flow well, I have deleted chapter 8 and will repost the intended content as chapter 9.

Sorry again for those who have read up to this point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to find out if Clarke remembers anything   
> And flashback to Lexa's past again.

Clarke dreamily wakes up with a smile on her face. 

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

Clarke jerked forward before feeling her head pounding. 

‘What are you on about? Shit. What happened?’ Clarke placed her hand on her aching head as she looked around the hospital room.

‘You tell me. You are the one fucking smiling and making smooching noises in your dreams. Only a thirsty gay like you have sex dreams while beaten unconcious. I am so disappointed in you Clarkey’ 

Clarke did have a nice dream of a certain green eyed brunette caressing her lips, even though her chest felt like it has been used as a punching bag.

‘Your injuries are pretty bad. You were knocked out for a whole day. The doctors said you are lucky that CPR was performed on you in time.’

Clarke touched her lips suddenly confused about whether if it was a dream or a reality. Clarke looked at Octavia embarrassingly now recalling seeing her partner’s worried face looking down at her at the crime scene.

‘Umm. thanks O, for saving my life’

‘Eweeeee. No way. Not even in your dreams. Whoever it is, it’s not me. Maybe the low-lifes have a change of heart and gave you a mouth to mouth resuscitation. That lanky boy is still missing you know.’ Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia doing the most disgusting imitation and sound of smooching.

‘Yuks…. No way.’ Clarke irkes at the idea of a boy kissing her. 

’Are the girls ok? What did you find?’

Clarke listened as Octavia explained that the girls have been reunited with their families but will only be making statements as soon as they get a PTSD assessment. The sniper bullets are currently with forensics. The 2 dead burly men have no fingerprints and waiting on DNA results. An arrest warrant has been escalated for the lanky man with previous sketchings. The man that pinned Clarke to the wall had the most gruesome death with an 8cm cut sliced through the biggest nerve on his neck instantly immobilizing him but he eventually died choking in his own pool of blood.   
Octavia goes on to explain that whilst she didn’t see anyone else that night, they found in the shed, equipment controlling the spotlights but no fingerprints. She deduced there should be at least two people, one controlling the switches and the shooter in a higher up location. Octavia passed the documents and photos of the crime scene over to Clarke. 

Clarke looked over the photos and frowned, wondering who else was there that night. Are they friend or foe? Clarke deduced since they have taken down the bad guys and didn’t harm them that they could be friendlies, but why couldn’t they show their face. Clarke also speculates maybe those men were assassinated by their own organization since they have been exposed and is all over the news. Regardless, Clarke just had a nagging feeling to which she had no answer to. Did she really see Lexa or was it just a figment of her imagination. She could no longer differentiate.

************

Murphy you see is an interesting acquaintance to Lexa. They didn’t quite meet in the most appropriate way, but that is a story for another day. What Murphy lacks in braun, he compensates for his street smarts and the fact he is somewhat royalty, a distant nephew of the Madam, he gets away with not having any real talent at all and more importantly he can also get close to Madam without raising much suspicion. Lexa also knows Murphy is a rat and will do whatever to survive. 

‘Co….Commander'

‘Murphy……. Based on our past, I thought at least we are not enemies.. But you snitch on me and that is very disappointing!.’ Lexa tsk and shakes her head disappointedly as she suddenly pierce her dagger right between Murphy’s thighs on the wooden chair.

‘It's not me. I swear. It's the others. We…. we are friends, Lexa. I remember.’ Lexa almost couldn’t hide her amusement as Murphy wet his pants.

‘Say I want to believe you Murphy. Tell me. Who knows?’

‘I… I don’t know.. Quint commissioned a quick hit on you locally. He wants to take credit for capturing you but we have been on the run and as far as I know, Madam don’t know you are still alive.’

‘Well its a good thing I cut his fucking throat then. Where are you taking the girls?’  
‘I.. I don’t know’  
‘Is there any more targets in your list?’  
‘I don’t know. You know we just do as we are told.’’  
‘Where is Madam?’  
‘I don’t know’  
‘What do you fucking know Murphy? Do you take me for a fool?’ Lexa picks up her dagger and press the dull side of the blade against Murphy’s neck.

‘I.. I can’t. You know what they will do to me if I say anything.’ Murphy tried to lean backwards away from the blade. 

‘And you forget that I am known to do much worst.’ Lexa hissed portraying her bad cop look perfectly. Enter the good cop. Raven. 

‘Murphy dear..’ Raven proceed to sit on his lap and leaned over to his ear and whisper, ‘Look. The commander here is in a really foul mood. You know what she is capable of. You should really consider telling her what she wants to hear.’

Raven straightens up again facing Murphy, wrapping her palms on each side of his face moving his head left to right. ‘Furthermore, this charming face of yours is plastered all over the world. Do you really think Madam will let you live to tell the tale?’. Raven teased Murphy grinding down on him purposely before walking away.

‘She’s my aunt. She will let me live. I mean, she is untouchable. How are you going to protect me from her if I help you?’ Murphy laments.

‘To quote from the great Sun Tzu. The best defense is a good offense. A surprising offense.’

Without warning, Lexa threw her dagger at Murphy, piercing the wood on the chair just centimeters from his face. She smirked and walked over to collect her dagger giving Murphy her most deadly stare before exiting the room with Raven.

Raven knows it. Lexa knows it. Psychological warfare and scare tactic is taught to them over countless years of training. Making men think they really have no other choice and tearing down their morale and defences. Then offer them a tiny lifeline.

‘Give a man some time to think about his own mortality and he won’t hesitate to bite the hand that feeds him.’ 

Raven looks at Lexa amusingly, ‘Hey Lex. I think I can finally tell you what’s your special talent. You are full of shit!’ Raven laughed as she leaped away from Lexas angry huffs.

*******************

4 years ago

At 16, Lexa is showing to be one of the most promising and strongest girls. She may not have the technical skills like Raven, or the marksmanship of Anya, nor the strongest hand to hand combat skills like Ontari, but she has shown real perseverance, strategic intelligence and leadership skills making decisions that most others tend to avoid. She didn’t know that of course. She didn’t feel special. She was only trying to survive and keep the people she cared about safe.

The girls have been training non stop for the past 6 years. They are pushed to their limits, brain washed everyday telling them they are worthless without Madam. That she is the only one they need to be loyal to for she cared for them, fed them, gave them everything they will need to survive in a cruel world outside.

Long forgotten were their parents, their families, their names. But Lexa never forgets. She doesn’t forgive. She has never forgotten the day her hands were forced to commit murder. Her name reminded her of that everyday.

They were taught every skill required to transform themselves to anyone they want to be, to blend in to any occasions. From picking locks and tying knots to using poison and hacking systems. Lately they have been thought to use their sex appeal to manipulate people to get what they want and if not, how to inflict maximum pain torturing someone before their heart gives out. 

By the sixth year, there are only 30 girls left. Most girls did not survive the harsh lessons and torture, some attempted to escape the island again but is futile. The most soul crunching for them, the bi-annual Hunger Games event. It was a sickening game. There were 6 factions in the encampment. Each faction sends 4 representatives. The aim was to be the only faction with any survivors. The winner, gets to live another day. It is a simple game really. But if you don’t play, you will be executed. Kill or be killed. 

It is a real miracle, Lexa thinks, her faction has won the last two games in a row. Lexa earned herself quite the reputation, ‘Commander’. She volunteered in both games and her leadership have brought her team to victory. Many of the girls look up to Lexa because her path to victory generally involves the least killing and injuries. Her biggest competitors are the older girls bought from the pits. They are stronger, more ruthless and more proficient killers. Lexa actively avoids them in the games until necessary. One thing not in their favour, they couldn’t outwit Lexa. And they hated her for that.

The 3rd bi-annual games is coming up. However this year the rules seems to have changed. There will be no factions. Every girl is participating in this event, well there is not that many left. They were not told of the specifics, but it is obvious to all. It is every girl for themselves.

Lexa frowned looking at the map on the table along with her inner group consisting of Anya, Raven, Gaia and Sara. Lexa secretly made the map out of wild boar skin. This has been key to her previous victories. Although there is no escaping the island, it doesn’t mean that Lexa hadn’t gone out to explore. She just made sure she didn’t get caught. Although she almost lost an arm to that wild boar. Anyway, knowing the terrain gave her faction a great advantage. 

‘We don’t know what to expect this time. We are all in it. I would hate to think that we end up killing each other’ Gaia laments worriedly. She has never been in any games.

‘Ontari is making a lot of noise out there. She swears revenge on our faction and told everyone to get out of her way. We have to stick together and keep an eye out for her,’ 

Lexa watches as Anya warns the group. She has always been the big sister of their group, taking care of everyone, especially Lexa. Perhaps Lexa is always in trouble. She’s sustained the most injuries out of the group. Anya always had to patch her up. Lexa knows why Anya is worried. Ontari have in recent years risen to rank amongst the pit group. She is fast, skilled and deadly and she has no care for life. Anya leans towards Lexa and spoke in hushed tones. ‘Especially you Lex. Ontari is out to get you. You have to watch your back.’

‘I am not worried. I know you’ve got my back. But we have to watch each other’s backs. We are strong if we stick together.’ 

Lexa tries to motivate her friends as she continues to share with them all she knows about the terrain and assigned them to additional sparring and training.

‘Yes Commander’ they shouted in unison. 

**************

The day of the games have arrived. The girls were assembled at the front beach. They were each provided a map. Madam sits on her makeshift throne looking regally at the girls. She brought her hand up and everyone’s attention is on her. 

‘This will be the final games for you to prove your worth. The rules are simple. This is a 2 part trial. Each of you have a map. You have an hour to reach the final destination point. Be there before the time ends and you get to move on. Simple’ 

Nothing here is simple. Nothing is without consequences. Lexa noted the curious murmurs now amongst the girls, but none dare to ask the obvious. What happens to those that didn’t make it in time, although the answer to that is pretty obvious.

‘And the games begins now!’

Chaos reign over the beachfront. Some girls are already running off in different directions. About a dozen girls stood still looking at Lexa with their eyes wide. 

Lexa crouch down to spread open the map. Anya, Raven followed while the rest of the girls form a circle and hovered over them. Lexa brought out her other map and put both maps side by side.

Lexa’s map is incredibly detailed. She bit her finger and breaks the skin. With the blood she marked the important landmarks on the girl’s maps.

‘It’s not going to be so simple. Their map is pretty much a straight route to the end. I bet Madam have already set many traps along these obvious routes.’

Lexa slide her fingers on the map to indicate the various possible routes. The girls spends the next 5 minutes plotting out the best routes. 

‘Anya and Sara - you are the fastest runners. I have previously hidden some weapons behind the rock face here. Dig it up and rendezvous with us here.’

Most girls did not question why Lexa didn’t just take the direct route. Two girls however did not have the patience to hear the plan out and started moving out. Lexa never got to see them again.

‘Raven, Gaia, and I will push ahead from this side of the hill. The height will give us a vantage point to clear any traps. The rest of you can take the safer route down by the river and around the creek. They will not expect anyone to take the longest way round. Just make sure you trek fast. We will all rendezvous at this point.’ 

Lexa pointed at the final passage way before the target destination. She wanted to ensure the pathway is cleared for the main group before they arrive and move towards the end point together. She predicts they will encounter several obstacles on the way.

‘Clear? ’

‘Yes Commander!’

‘Move out’

**********

Anya and Sara hurried to the marked rock face. Anya signal Sara to stand over the side to keep watch while she moved behind the rock to dig on the ground. 

‘Fuck me. When did Lexa get time to make these.’ Anya picked up the ready made bow and arrows. She also collected several daggers, blades and several dining knives. Anya rolled her eyes at the blunt dining knives. As she stood up to show Sara, Anya widened her eyes with a hand over her mouth at the image of Ontari slitting Sara’s neck from behind. Anya crouch back down immediately and overhead the pit girls talking.

‘We saw two of Lexa’s lackies coming over. The tall girl must be here somewhere.’

Anya considers her options. She is outnumbered 4 to 1. But in this spot she can sprint back to join the others as she is confident she can outrun these girls. Anya prepares her stance and started running. Anya could hear the girls screaming and chasing her. She took her bow and arrow, turned and fires an arrow at the knees of one of the girls. ‘Bullseye’. As their voices appears to fade away, Anya looked back again to check. A dagger is flying at her in lightning speed. Anya turned to her side, the force of the blade pierced into her arm hitting the bone. Anya grunt in shock more than pain, adrelinen taking over, she picked up her pace to distance herself.

**********

Lexa took the high ground. Although it takes extra effort, she was relieved to have taken this path despite feeling pained to see so many dead bodies already along the valley on the main path. Armed soldiers were ambushing the unsuspecting girls from everywhere. Most girls didn’t make it.

‘That old bitch. Simple my ass. How are we expected to fight trained soldiers’ Raven whined. 

Lexa can’t say she didn’t expect the worst from Madam. What she didn't understand was why she bothered to train them up all these years just to kill off her child soldiers. 

Lexa signalled Raven and Gaia to stand watch from each direction while she climbed the tall tree beside them. The greater height gave her an even better vantage point. Lexa frowned as she spotted two burly soldiers ambushing the route they are heading towards. Lexa is not confident to take the soldiers head on until she gets her hands on some weapons. While looking around, she saw an injured Anya heading her way with a few girls chasing behind her at a distance. Sara was nowhere to be seen. Lexa slid down the tree quickly and motioned the girls over to reinforce Anya. 

Anya was more than relieved to see Lexa and the girls. She quickly handed over some weapons to them. They stopped running. There’s 4 of them and only 3 cockpit girls. Ontari raised her hand from afar, stopping the chase as she spotted the 4 armed girls. They turned and ran in a different direction.

‘Cowards…’ murmured Raven. Lexa looked at Anya whose face is pale from the loss of blood. Gaia took charge to secure Anya’s injury and temporarily stop the bleeding, but she dare not remove the dagger. Anya didn’t make a sound, she only winced a little. Her pain tolerance is really high and the girls are in awe of her.

‘Ontari slit Sara’s throat. That bitch. And she got me pretty well. Uugh.. What’s the situation here?’ Anya winced but try to maintain a stoic face.  
Lexa shakes her head and told Anya about the soldiers blocking their pathways. 

‘There are too many soldiers guarding the main road. We have to take out the two that is blocking our way. Now that we have some weapons, and the element of surprise, I am confident we can take them out.’ Lexa proceeds to lay out her plan.

Lexa crouched on the tree branch, waiting for her prey. She had asked Raven to create a distraction leading the soldier over to this tree. The plan worked. When she sees the burly soldier below her looking around for the source of the sound, she lowered herself stealthily hanging by her ankles and slit the man’s throat quietly. Lexa somersaulted to the ground gracefully wiping the bloody blade on her shorts.

Lexa looked across to where the other soldier was situated. Her girls have easily taken care of the lone soldier. Lexa gave them a smirk and they managed to cleared out several more soldiers scattered along the way to the rendezvous point.

They got there with just under 10 minutes to spare. As expected, they saw the rest of the girls heading up the slope from the river all intact. Lexa waves a hand at them hurrying them along. Feeling confident Lexa, Anya, Raven and Gaia run ahead towards the end point. Madam is already seated at the end. Lexa could see no other girls. 

The four girls arrived at the end point huffing and puffing out of breath, but was able to huddle around to give each other a pat on the back.

The rest of the girls managed to slowly get to the finish line when Lexa suddenly sees rage in her eyes.

Coming up in the rear are the 3 pit girls. For no fucking reason at all, they caught up to Emilia Eun-Jeung and Akari snapping their necks from behind just before they could cross the line. 

Lexa lunged over and shoved Ontari in the chest.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you? Our goal is to cross the line. You didn’t have to kill them.’

‘Madam wants only the worthy. These worthless pigs obviously ain’t worthy enough’ the girl named Nee Wa sneered and spit on the ground. Ontari and Sarakit both smirked and wiped their hands on their shorts.

Raven and Gaia had to restrain Lexa before she kills them and brings unwanted attention to herself. The soldiers jogged forward to coerce the girl into a line. Madam stood up from her throne looking very pleased at the pit girls. She then looked around at the remaining 10 girls. 

Lexa, Anya, Raven, Gaia, Anna, Lucia, Divya, Neewa, Sarakit and Ontari. 

‘Well done girls for making it this far. Rest well for now, for the real trial begins soon.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little bit of Clexa fluff. 
> 
> Sorry - some of you may have read this chapter already as (the now deleted) Chapter 8. I jumped the gun and posted it too early. Hope you don’t mind reading again, or skip to the end for a refresher before reading on to the next chapter.

Although Lexa had been very much preoccupied, there has been a constant reminder of the blue eyed blonde at the back of her mind. It seems she misses Clarke and needed to know if she is ok. Lexa walked along the hospital corridor carrying a bunch of Iris, the floris says it represents hope and cherished friendship. Lexa knows that Clarke is more than just friends to her. 

Lexa gave a tiny knock on the door and when she heard no response she entered the room quietly. Clarke lies on the bed asleep. Bandages wrapped around her head with the IV tubes and monitoring cables attached to her arm.

Lexa places the flower on the side table and hover quietly over Clarke staring at the peaceful face. Lexa gently reach out to tuck a lock of stray hair on Clarke’s face, and felt pained as she glanced down at the distinct bruises visible on her throat. 

Lexa lightly drag her fingertips over Clarke’s lips and reminisce the way Clarke pouted when she left a chaste kiss. She remembers the way she was held in Clarke’s arms in their first meeting, even though she ended up in cuffs and not in the sexy way. The way Clarke carried her like a white knight and cared for her after. It felt like they knew each other from another lifetime. 

Lexa can’t help but be reminded of the similarities of Clarke’s blue eyes to the older girl’s blue eyes. The guilt crashing down on Lexa as she jerked away coming out of her reverie. 

‘No. If they are one and the same, then I am the cause of her father’s death. She will hate me if she knew who I was.’ Lexa thought.

As Lexa hang her head down and turning to leave, a hand came up to grip her wrist.

‘Wait.’ Clarke whispered and stared at Lexa for a moment. ‘Are you here to visit me?’

Lexa was startled but smiled and nodded.

************

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. Lexa was just standing like a goddess beside her bed. She motioned Lexa to wheel her bed up so she can sit. There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

‘These flowers are beautiful. Thank you. How did you know I am at the hospital’ Clarke queried as she watches Lexa stand to pick up the flowers and deflected her question.

‘Let me put these in a vase.’

Lexa came back a few minutes later with the beautifully arranged flowers.

‘I am sorry for the other day. You were talking about your father, and I just felt I was being intrusive. I didn’t mean to come across like I didn’t care.’ Lexa paused and resume her reasoning. ‘So I thought I would go look for you at the station to apologize and that is when they told me you are in the hospital. Are you alright?’

Clarke nodded, oddly disappointed. She had wondered if Lexa was at the boatyard. But it seems unlikely. Clarke suddenly blushed remembering the kiss, or the dream of a kiss that she had with her green-eyed goddess.

‘Are you ok there? You are looking a little flushed’ Lexa places the back of her hand on Clarke’s forehead to check for temperature and then bring it back down resting on top of Clarke’s hand on the bed. It felt so right for Clarke and she naturally turned her hand around to softly grip Lexa’s palm, so they are now palm to palm. 

Clarke looks up softly at Lexa who was standing there leaning forward looking at her like there is no one else in the world, but Clarke was shaken out of her stupor when Lexa suddenly straighten herself and Clarke instinctively gripped on to Lexa’s hand tighter before she can try to pull away. 

‘No, wait, I mean I am doing ok. I am glad that you came. I mean came to visit me. I mean.. The other day, its ok. I normally don’t talk about my father and I think I got angry and scared you away. I am so sorry.’ Clarke winced at her own rambling.

Clarke can see Lexa nod and relaxed a little as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. They fall into a comfortable silence as Clarke still had a tight grip on Lexa’s hand not willing to let go yet. Clarke doesn’t understand why she is being all needy like this. Maybe it is her injury she thought. But who was she kidding. She cannot bear not seeing the beautiful brunette before her.

**********

Lexa indulged Clarke holding her hands for a little longer than appropriate as it seems to comfort the detective. But in all honesty, Lexa have never felt better. It felt so right, just like everytime Clarke held her.

When the nurse brought in a tray of lunch, Clarke still didn’t let go. While she tries to eat the spaghetti meatball bolognese with her right hand, apparently not her favoured hand, she made quite a mess of herself.

‘Oh man… this is not fair. I am a mess!’ Clarke whined.

Lexa shakes her head and giggled. ‘You are such a child Clarke. I can’t take you anywhere. Here let me help you.’

Lexa picked up the fallen bits with her free hand and took the napkin to wipe the sauce from Clarke’s face. As Lexa hovered closer, she gently tilt Clarke’s chin up as she bend lower to wipe the sauce that drip down her neck. She can’t help but feel Clarke’s quicken breath and also see a big lump on the blonde’s throat as she swallows at nothing. When Lexa glanced back up, Clarke’s pupils were dilated as she leaned closer, so close that their lips are almost touching. And Lexa got a shock when the equipment around Clarke’s arm activated, giving her a timely automated check on her blood pressure. 138 / 90, heart rate 120. Lexa can’t help but notice the heart rate is a little high for someone sitting on a bed, but she wouldn’t be surprised if her heart rate now may be just as high. 

Lexa straighten herself a little and let out a slow breath to calm herself. She picked up the fork and twirl a forkful of spaghetti and meatball bringing it to Carke’s mouth and she gladly opened it so wide and took the whole meatball with a big grin. 

‘So, did you say you want to take me somewhere?’ Clarke smirks and talks and chew at the same time which is really not the most elegant look for the blonde. Lexa had to reprimand Clarke for her bad manners talking with her mouth full.

When Clarke cheekily brought Lexa’s hand up to her mouth and gave the back of her hand a devoted kiss, Lexa couldn’t help her eyes fluttering and the warmth building in her heart at that affection. Unfortunately another unwelcome feeling forming in the back of her mind forces her to break apart their hands. Lexa can see that Clarke was visibly startled. 

‘I am sorry. It’s quite late. I should go. I will come visit again.’ 

At that Lexa left without looking back and Clarke didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

**********

Lexa headed back to her house feeling like her heart was broken. She can’t shake the fact that if Clarke knew who she really was, she will look at her differently.

She navigated into her secret room where Raven is currently plugging some cables into the mainframe server.

‘What’s up with that long face?’ Raven queried with a curious look. 

‘Did the detective died?’

‘Raven!!’ Lexa threw some fries at Raven. ‘Eat your unhealthy Big Mac meal and shut up. She is fine.’

‘Fine piece of ass I say. I’ve never seen you so worked up over anyone. Do you have a secret crush on the detective? I know the detective sure does over you by the way she keeps looking at you with her love heart eyes.’ 

Lexa looked annoyingly at Raven but shakes her head and whispered,  
‘She wouldn’t if she knows who we are.’

‘Hey cheer up commander. I mean yes she is a cop, and we are assassins. But so far everyone we killed deserved to die. All our targets are commissioned in the black market. There are no good guys there. Even those nasty politicians.’

Lexa nodded but she knows well that killing is killing and her and Clarke is on different sides of the law. But she knows that is not the main reason why. 

‘Let's focus back on the task ahead. How do we get Murphy to break?’ Lexa questioned.

‘Well you two have that moment....’ Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

‘Not even funny Raven’ Lexa huffed and crossed her arms.

‘We know he hates Nia.. I can’t see why he wouldn’t help.’ Raven has a good point. 

‘Let’s go. Maybe Murphy just needed a reminder’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point Clarke is probably convinced that Lexa probably has nothing to do with the abduction. So she really can't control expressing her attraction towards Lexa. Likewise for Lexa, but she is too unforgiving on herself.  
> Clarkes probably confused at the hot and cold treatment coming from Lexa and I don't think Lexa can overcome her guilt so easily. What should Clarke do? Even I am getting impatient on this slowburn :P - Ideas for speeding up the process??  
> And Murphy and Lexa? hmmmmmmm...  
> Flashbacks in the next chapter - dark....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's flashbacks are never happy - so this is a fairly gory chapter. It is not easy to write and probably not going to be a comfortable chapter to read. But I wrote it anyway. Fingers crossed. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Trigger warning - Depiction of Violence and gore, character deaths, sexual assault/attempted rape.

4 years ago - Trials Part 2

After surviving the morning trials, most girls have gone back to their rooms to clean and restup.

Lexa, Raven and Gaia huddled in the med bay tending to Anya’s injuries. Lexa watches the color drain from Anya as the dagger was removed, but the basic bandages and pain-killers are hardly holding up. 

‘Let me talk to Madam. You need proper treatment An. You can’t get into another trail like this.’ 

‘Don’t bother Lex. You know she doesn’t care. Don’t waste your breath. You should get ready for the next round.’

Lexa knows Anya is right. Madam has a heart of ice. That’s why the soldiers called her the Ice Queen behind her back. However Lexa doesn’t know what to expect anymore and she has grave concerns for her friend.

Before they have time to ponder, a group of soldiers jogged in with their rifles and have gathered the 10 girls leading them to a new facility the girls have never seen before. 

A battle cage.

Lexa and the girls were lead into a small fenced holding area. Through the fence, Lexa can see a bigger fenced area that pretty much looks like a battle cage. Around the fence, armed soldiers lined each side of the room. A droplet of sweat had formed on Lexa’s forehead. She doesn’t have a nice feeling of what's coming ahead. Before Lexa can ponder further, a soldier brought in a bucket with some planks in them. 

‘Pick one each’

Lexa picked a random plank. Number 10. What does it mean? Lexa didn’t need to ponder when a loudspeaker voice grabbed their attention.

‘My dear children. For six years you have been under my protection. You have been given skills you will never get to learn outside and you have all worked hard to get here.’ Madam pauses her speech as she perched over the balcony at her audience below. Nobody spoke. 

‘But working hard to get here is not enough. You have to be worthy. You have to be the best. And I only want the best.’ Madam pauses again and this time there were murmurs and confusion amongst some girls.

‘Put simply. Today only the best and worthy will leave here alive. You have each picked your fate. The number on your plank dictates the order of battle. In the first round, No 1 fights to the death against No 2. The winner of that round will fight with No 3 & 4\. The sole survivor of that round will then fight with No 5, 6 and 7. So on and so forth until only the best remains. Just remember, kill or be killed. If you don’t fight, you will be killed. If you retreat, you will be killed.’

‘How’s that fair!’ Lucia shouted as she waved her No 2 plank.

‘Life is not fair my dear. If you can’t survive here, you won’t survive out there in the big bad world.’ Madam sneers.

As the Madam explains her sick game, Lexa can only look over at the injured Anya, in her hand gripping tightly is the no 1 plank. Lexa cannot let her friend, her sister go in first with her injury. Lexa move towards Anya to pull her in for a hug. 

‘We are going to get out of this together An. You hang in there. I love you’ Lexa shoved her number 10 plank to Anya and grips her wound forcing her to release her number. Lexa took the number 1 plank and headed to the weapons table.

‘Because I am generous, if you go first, you get to pick a nice weapon. Pick wisely. The battle begins now!’ Lexa vaguely hears the rest of Madam’s speech as she reached for the sharp japanese katana sword on the weapons table. 

Anya watches in pain as the soldiers led Lexa and Lucia who picked a heavy axe out to the battle ground.

Lucia closed in on Lexa seemingly terrified.

‘Lexa, you don’t need to do this. We have been friends all these years. You don’t want to kill me..hya’ 

Lexa watched as Lucia lifted her heavy axe chopping it down her direction. The heavy axe makes Lucia’s attack predictably slow, and Lexa was able to dodged the attack easily. Lucia begins to attack tactlessly pushing forward with all her might. Lexa knows this is a battle of stamina and she needs to reserve her energy and end this quickly. She is conflicted not wanting to kill her friend, but it seems it was only a one sided sentiment. Lucia roars and charges with both hands on her heavy axe, and as she lifts the axe up for a heavy attack, Lexa took the opportunity to charge forward sliding on her knees closing into Lucia’s undefended body slicing through flesh and bone. Lucia fell forward to the ground with a final jerk, blood pooling out of her middle section.

Divya and Neewa walked in next.

‘She is stronger than you and me. We can work together to defeat her and we can fight it out after.’ Lexa sees that Neewa is trying to coerce Divya into joining forces. Smart move.

‘Sorry Lexa’ Divya whispered as both girls rushed forward to attack Lexa. Neewa with a mace lunged at her for a hard attack. Lexa blocked the attack but can feel the weight bearing down. Divya comes in with a sneak attack with her spear which Lexa barely blocked but her sword was ultimately dislodged from her grip when Neewa kicked it off and sneaked in another powerful spin kick into Lexa’s chest as she flew meters back hitting the wall.

While Lexa scrambles to straighten herself, she can see Divya moving in on her only to have Neewa wack her in the head with her mace. Divya instantly fell forward to the ground blood and brains splattered all over. 

Neewa smirks and paced towards Lexa with an aggressive roar. Lexa quickly repositions herself, dodging as Neewa makes her strike, and diving forward to take hold of the spear next to Divya’s body. Lexa picked up the spear and adjusted her stance and threw it with all her might piercing Neewa’s heart pushing her body into the wall killing her instantly.

Without given a chance to catch her breath, the next 3 challengers headed in. Gaia, Anna and Sarakit.

Gaia ran towards Lexa with a trench knife but Lexa didn’t react. She didn’t need to. There is no malice coming from Gaia.

‘Are you ok?’ Gaia asked concerned. Lexa can only give a thankful nod and smile.  
Now 2 against 2, Lexa watches as Anna hesitantly move towards Gaia knowing she is no match to either Sarakit or herself. 

Lexa watches as Sarakit moves in slowly assessing her from head to toe. Sarakit knows she is the stronger fighter but Lexa hope she has shown that she is not to be messed with. As Sarakit glanced towards her hand, now without any weapons, Sarakit smirks and lunges forward with her steel pole at a speed so surprising that Lexa only had time to dodge the first attack, but when Sarakit maneuvers the pole sideways whacking Lexa in the chest in sheer force, it almost knocked the wind out of Lexa. 

Lexa retreated further giving herself more space to recover and assesses her surroundings. The long reach of the pole makes it very difficult for Lexa to gain the upper hand. She blocked a few of Sarakit’s relentless attacks with her bare arms, surely bruised and battered by now, but she needs to coax Sarakit closer to the overhead bars she spotted earlier.

Lexa found the right moment to jump and grip the overhead bars, lifting herself high over Sarakit and with her height advantage, Lexa was able to perform a powerful kick to the top of the steel pole peeling it off Sarakit’s hands and the weapon landed meters away. Lexa then jumped onto Sarakits shoulders locking her neck with her calves, twisting herself down into a power backflip, her ankles lifting Sarakit’s chin and flicking her entire body meters over into the ground. 

As Lexa glance over at Sarakit who is still on the ground now near Gaia and Anna, she saw Gaia take the opportunity to straddle Sarakit and slit her throat with her trench knife. Gaia looks up at Lexa giving herself a thumbs up and a proud smirk. 

Lexa’s smile turned horror when a blade plunge through Gaia’s stomach. Gaia wailed in pain and falls forward hitting the ground, her glaze momentarily looking at her friend. Lexa rages with fire as she charges over to where Anna is still holding the bloody katana trembling. Lexa easily avoided her tackless swing as she moved in to knuckle into Anna’s throat, rupturing her windpipe. Anna drops the blade to hold her throat suddenly losing the ability to suck in any air. Anna wheezes for several moments before dropping to her knee and falling limpless into the ground as she suffocates to death.

Lexa crawled over to where her friend lies, resting Gaia’s head on her lap. Palming across her eyes to let it shut and rest in peace. A teardrop slide down Lexa’s cheeks as she released the trench knife from Gaia’s grip and puts it behind her waistband. Lexa feels weary, but knows well the fight is far from over.

Anya and Raven couldn’t wait to run over to where Lexa is. Ontari takes her time to strut out. She has no weapon but Lexa knows Ontari’s bare hand is as deadly as any powerful weapon.

‘You are weak for weeping. I am the only worthy one here, and I will be the only one walking out of here alive. You three can attack together. You are still no match to me.’

Lexa momentarily assess their situation. Anya is in no position to put up much of a fight. Lexa is injured but she and the fully healthy Raven can probably go against Ontari for a few rounds and Anya can wait for the right moment to attack. Before Lexa can even voice out her plan, Raven has swapped her useless bat with the sword on the ground and is charging over at Ontari. 

Raven shines in all things mechanical and technical and she is a highly skilled fighter in her own right. But Lexa can see that Ontari is only playing with Raven. She parried Raven’s attack easily and doesn’t even bother to attack. Lexa knows their only chance is to attack together. She leaped forward to try to do a sneak power kick at Ontari while she is being distracted by Raven, but her reflexes is too quick, managing to turn and grip Lexa’s leg pulling and slamming her body downwards using her own momentum, her back hitting the ground like a ton of bricks. Lexa suffered a head trauma landing on the concrete ground and was momentarily incapicitated. Ontari comes in for the kill. Luckily Raven attacks Ontari from behind but again her quick reflexes allowed her to dodge and the blade only scraped the surface of some skin. Ontari clamps down the blade with her arm and spin around, ripping the sword straight out of Raven’s hand and landed a reverse kick square into Raven’s chest knocking the wind out of her.

Ontari grips the sword handle and turned over to Lexa who is on her hands and knees trying to center herself. 

‘Your fight is over Commander’ Ontari smirks as she raises the sword and swung it down towards Lexa. In a final moment of will and desperation, Lexa caught the blade with both hands over her head, but Ontari’s strength is overpowering, cutting into her hands and the blade bearing down just centimeters away from Lexa’s head. Lexa can only glare at Ontari who is reveling in the fact that she is about to end her most hated enemy that she didn’t realize before it hits her. A spear thrown into her arm forcing her to relinquish her attack towards Lexa. 

Lexa looks back and saw Anya who is spotting a disappointed reaction.

‘Shit I was so aiming for her heart. I am way off!!’

Considering Anya had to use her unfavoured hand due to her injury, Lexa thought the strike was pretty damn fucking amazing, especially that Anya just saved her ass. But Lexa hold her breath in the next moment as she hears Ontari roared as she used the sword to shorten the length of the spear lodged in her shoulders and immediately pounce towards Anya in rage. 

Lexa wasted no time leaping up in hot pursuit at Ontari, retrieving the trench knife from her waist band and hurling the blade towards Ontari hitting her back shoulder. But unfortunately it did not stop Ontari’s onward momentum as she plunged the sword towards Anya’s body. Anya instinctually caught the blade between her hands but the momentum of the motion is too strong, blade sliding between her hands inching closer to her stomach. 

Lexa doesn’t know how much time has passed or what had just happened. She was running over to Ontari, fully intending to pull out the knife and using it to slit Ontari’s throat. And now in this moment, Ontari’s throat slit open as blood gushes out. Lexa look over to Anya only to find the sword fully sheathed into her, her hand holding on to Ontari’s wrist tightly pulling it closer to her. It only just dawned on Lexa that Ontari would have deflected her attack from behind had Anya not sacrificed herself to hold onto her wrist, using her last ounce of strength to help Lexa end Ontari.

Lexa lean closer holding Anya’s face in her palms, sobbing and shaking her head in disbelief. 

‘Shhhh. I am ok Lex. I am just really tired ok. You and Raven take good care of each other. I think I will just have a really long nap now.’

Lexa trembles as she held onto her closest friend as she released her final breath.

‘Anya!! No. We are going to get through this together. You can’t just abandon us. Wake up. I need you to wake up.’ Lexa sobs and pleas into Anya’s ears as she hugs her tightly, her heart in so much pain in losing a loved one. Her closest friend. Her sister.

Lexa eventual feels a grip on her shoulder as she looked over and up at a tearing Raven. 

‘She is in a happier place Lexa. Let her go.’ 

Bang! Bang!

The loud sound of gunshots echoed in the confined space as a man’s voice projected into the battle cage. 

‘Keep Fighting. Only one of you can leave here alive.’

Lexa stood up to face Raven before pressing their foreheads together. 

‘Rae, I am so tired. I can’t fight anymore. I rather die than watch another friend die in front of me.’

‘Yeah, well then let’s not fight.’ Raven pushed away and gripped Lexa’s hand. 

‘We are not fighting anymore. You can kill the both of us right now. But let me just say, what’s the fucking point of this if there is not going to be any winner.’ Raven shouted.

She is playing a risky game, her threat could very well backfire on them, but in Lexa’s tired mind, what other choice do they have? In fact she is happy to accept whatever outcome as long as she is with her friend.

As soon as Raven shouted her threat, all the soldiers moved forward and pointed their guns at the two remaining girls. The girls looked at each other ready to say their final goodbyes when they heard a loud clap.

Clap……...Clap……..Clap…...Clap

‘Well done girls. I did ask for the best and the worthy. I am not about to kill my best assets over some minor technicalities. Go and clean up now, we shall have a wonderful feast to celebrate your success tonight.’

And on that note Madam swirls around and disappear from the balcony. Both girls hand in hand buckled to their knees and held on to each other exhausted, as they surveyed the dead bodies all around them. 

******************** 

Raven has never seen a more luxurious spread of food before her and it probably brings past kings to shame. Raven and Lexa are seated across each other at a 10m long mahogany table. Madam sits at the top end of the table swirling her crystal glass of fine wine watching the tense girls manneredly eat their food.

‘Relax my child. Although I have not quite expected you two, but it is still a nice surprise to welcome not one but two new members to the Ice Nation League of Assassins.’

Raven nervously swallowed as she took in every word coming out of Madam’s mouth. They have guessed it as much. Most girls guessed they are part of a secret military project to train undercover spies. But as the body count rises, the general consensus was more towards political assassins or hitman. 

‘Let us toast to our final victors. A splendid display of strength and courage. You girls have made me very proud and I can’t wait to send you onwards to your missions’. Madam raises her glass signalling the girls to join her. 

Lexa and Raven hesitantly take a sip of red wine placed in front of them.

Raven was going to ask Madam about the ‘mission’ when she suddenly feels rather odd.

‘What the fuck is goi...nnon’ Raven slurred her last words.

She has read about this feeling. Paralysis taking hold of her face and limbs. Nimbex, Tracium or Norcuron, Raven figured. A neuromuscular blocking agent causing onset of paralysis within 60 seconds. It only takes a drop, doubling the effect in alcohol. The bloody wine. Before Raven can question why and what is happening, her upper body has slack forward and the gravity of her head forces the side of her face down on the table and there is nothing she can do about it. As Raven looked across, Lexa has also collapsed onto the table. 

‘Well ladies. This is my graduation gift for the two of you. A piece of advice when you get out into the real world. Love is weakness. Your body's a weapon. Use it to your advantage. I have taken the liberty to arrange a final lesson for you. Murphy. Miller.’

Raven watches in horror as two men appear from behind the curtains wearing only their army shorts. The lanky brown haired man referred as Murphy is approaching Lexa and the darker toned man Miller is coming behind Raven. 

‘Don’t disappoint me Murphy. You know what will happen if you disobey my orders. I will leave you boys to this. Make sure the girls get a lesson they will not quickly forget.’ Madam laughs amused at her sick plan and Raven can only hear distancing clicks of Madam’s high heels as she disappears out of her sight.

Raven’s mind is turning a million miles a second but yet despite being all alert, feeling everything, and seeing everything, she couldn’t move a damn muscle other than her eyes. Raven felt body heat closing in behind her and a sudden hand gripped at her waist from behind and lifted up her body, repositioning it on the table. Raven could feel her body being bent over at the table, a bulge pressing into her hip. As she hears the zip of her dress being pulled down from the back, Raven gave a desperate glance over to Lexa, hoping for some sort of miracle. Unfortunately Lexa seems to be placed in a similar position. Tears streamed down Raven’s face as she closed her eyes and prepares to accept the fate at being taken against her will.

**********

Lexa’s limbs are heavy. As she sees Raven fallen to the table across her, Lexa could only follow suit when her own body stiffens beyond her control.

‘Look pretty girl. Don’t hate me. Hate the game. Madam wants me to give you a good time so you just sit tight and don’t move. Well not that you can move anyway.' Lexa can feel the man named Murphy lifting her and adjusting her body so she is lying on her stomach and bent over the table.

'I don't take pleasure in this either. It's just a fucking job.. I will be real quick’ 

What will be real quick Lexa thinks is that this guy is about to lose his penis and his life real soon. 

You see, Lexa was born with a rare genetic disorder. It makes her highly resistant to a lot of neuro medications making them less effective on her. The disadvantage is that neuro drugs don’t fix her if she gets seriously ill. The advantage is that Lexa in this moment is still able to feel her hands and is slowly gripping the steak knife into her hands while Murphy is taking his time unzipping her dress. 

When Lexa feels the heat of Murphy hovering closer behind her, she used all her will to lift herself off the table over arching the back of her head and knocking it straight into Murphy’s face, breaking his nose as he tumbles backwards onto the ground. Murphy could only react to holding his broken and bleeding nose when Lexa threw herself over Murphy’s body trapping him under her weight and manoeuvring the steak knife against his pulse point. 

‘Tell him to get off Raven, NOW!’ Lexa growled dangerously as she watches the frightened man maniacally waved his hands ordering Miller to move away.

Lexa would happily slit his throat but she knows her body is still under the influence of the drug and she will be in no position to tackle Miller. Lexa bide her time and pressures the blade further into Murphy’s neck. ‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just slit your throat right now.’

‘No no no no…wait.. Wait… don’t kill me. I am being forced to do this… I.. I don’t even like umm.. I am fucking GAY ok!!’ Lexa cocked her eyebrow. What the fuck. She did not expect this. 

'I have nothing against gays, but what the fuck has that got to do with me not killing you right now’ .

‘Madam. She is actually my aunt Nia. Distant aunt. She disapproves of us. Umm.. Miller over there. We are together. Nia found out about us and wanted us to fuck.. do this in front of each other just to spite us and punish us. She was going to kill Miller if I disobey her. Please.. I am telling the truth!’ Lexa watched startled as she never seen a grown man cry so pitifully. At least she can tell the man is telling the truth.

'Don't kill me please. You can just take me hostage.' Lexa considers Murphy's offer but quickly rejected it. There is no escape from here, Lexa knows for certain. Killing them will not solve anything. Madam won't just let them off if the deed is not done. That is when Lexa formed an idea.

'I have a better idea. We won't tell if you don't tell. Tell Madam you and Miller have done your job. She wouldn't know any better. The alternative…. I let you watch me cut your penis off before I slit both of your throats.'

********

Murphy and Miller entered Nia's room towards her throne. Nia sits regally on the throne honing her dagger. Murphy catches his aunt quirking her eyebrow as he quickly bows his head.

'It’s done Madam. We have taught them a good lesson they will not soon forget. They won't even be able to walk for the next two days.' Murphy faked a smirk.

'Well done son. You are not such a disappointment after all.’ Murphy watches cautiously as Madam stood and walked closer to him as he bowed even lower at her powerful aura. Murphy lifted his head in shock when out of nowhere Nia plunged the dagger into Miller’s heart, the love of his life looking at him with his eye bulging in shock, and then closing the next moment, his body falling to the ground. Murphy trembles in shock and he opened and closed his mouth but with no voice. He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

‘Just don't let me catch you fucking around with my soldiers again. This goes in your heart if I catch you next time. Now get out of my sight!'

Murphy breathe shakily, nodded and bowed his head as he retreated out of her room like a coward, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'I am so sorry, Miller, my love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? The battle scene was inspired by a martial arts movie I watched many many years ago. Don't remember the name but it involves the lead character battling through several rounds as well. The battle sequence and depictions was quite hard to describe without visual. I hope it made sense.
> 
> Ontari probably deserved a more gruesome death but I have run out of ideas. 
> 
> Poor Anya :’( I was tempted to keep her alive but I find it difficult to include her in the current timeline where we only see Lexa and Raven escaping the organization. 
> 
> Will Murphy turned on his aunt? He is a coward and he hasn't yet. Will he? Hmmmm…
> 
> Additional Note: I am going on a break and probably won't be uploading anytime soon. Hope you subscribe or bookmark me so you will be alerted when the next chapter is uploaded. Thanks all for you continuous support and encouragement. Also looking for inspiration and ideas on the direction of this story. Please feel free to add to comment section.


End file.
